


Die Welt zu ihren Füßen

by TSihek



Series: 2. Bingo-Runde ~ Blackout! [22]
Category: Tatort
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSihek/pseuds/TSihek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Boerne wird Anfang Dezember als Redner zu einem mehrtägigen Forensiksymposium eingeladen, Silke Haller auch. Ob da alles so glatt abläuft, wenn schon die Zimmerbuchung nicht so geklappt hat, wie sie sollte?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Baggeli… ihr habt Ihr einige wunderbare Verbesserungen zu verdanken  
> Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören den Machern von Tatort, mir gehört der Plot und sonst nichts.

Die Welt zu ihren Füßen

Es war noch früh am Morgen, als Silke gähnend die verschiedenen Umschläge vorsortierte, die sie eben erst aus dem Briefkasten geholt hatte. Fast hätte sie einen der Briefe in Boernes Fach gelegt, dann stutzte sie und schaute sich den einfachen weißen Umschlag gleich noch mal genauer an. Es war nicht besonderes daran… ein ganz normaler Umschlag eben. 

Das, was etwas Besonderes war, war der Stempel einer bekannten forensischen Fachzeitschrift… und ihr Name, der deutlich sichtbar im Adressfeld prangte.  
Dazu das Logo des in wenigen Tagen stattfindenden Forensikymposiums?

Das konnte doch nur eine Verwechslung sein?  
Ja, als Boerne vor einigen Tagen in einem gleich aussehenden Umschlag eine Einladung erhalten hatte, damit hatte sie gerechnet. Aber dass sie….?

Ein wenig nervös öffnete sie das Kuvert und zog das einzelne Blatt heraus. 

Der Jubelschrei, der daraufhin durch die Räume der Münsteraner Rechtsmedizin hallte, ließ Boerne an seinem Schreibtisch merklich zusammenzucken. „Was ist denn Alberich?“, brummte er und warf ihr über den Rand der Brille einen mäßig interessierten Blick zu. „Hat Danny DeVito Sie endlich zum Essen eingeladen?“

Silke strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Viel besser, Chef!“ Sie reichte ihm den Brief. „Ich wurde ebenfalls als Rednerin zu dem Forensiksymposium eingeladen.“

Boerne nahm das Blatt und studierte es eingehend. „Sieht ganz danach aus. Aber… ist das nicht ein bisschen zu groß für Sie? Ich meine… worüber wollen Sie denn sprechen? Über das vorgeschlagene Thema? Fixierung der Papillarstrukturen bei Wasserleichen? Wann haben Sie denn dazu Forschungen betrieben?“

Sie grinste breit. „In letzter Zeit hatten wir ja einige davon hier und mit irgendwas musste ich mir ja die Zeit vertreiben, wenn Sie mit Hauptkommissar Thiel unterwegs waren.“

Borne kommentierte ihre kleine Retourkutsche, indem er sie einfach nur verdutzt musterte.

~~

Die nächsten Tage vergingen für Silke wie im Flug. Was aber nicht nur daran lag, dass sie sich unbändig darüber freute, zu einem so wichtigen Kongress als Rednerin geladen worden zu sein, sondern eher daran, dass so viel in der Rechtsmedizin zu tun war, dass sie kaum zum Durchatmen kam. Sicher, Boerne erledigte seinen Teil der Arbeit, doch alles, was auch von ihr gemacht werden konnte, überließ er ihr, wie meist wenn er sich für einen Vortrag oder ähnliches vorbereitete. Für sie bedeutete das einige zusätzliche Überstunden.  
Normalerweise hätte ihr das nichts ausgemacht. Sie arbeitete gerne mit Boerne zusammen und sie liebte ihren Beruf. Ein nennenswertes Privatleben hatte sie ohnehin nicht, zumindest niemanden, der nach Feierabend auf sie wartete.  
Jetzt aber… sie hatte noch nie vor so großem Publikum einen Vortrag gehalten und wollte sich gründlich darauf vorbereiten. Es ärgerte sie deshalb zunehmend, dass Boerne das momentan ziemlich gleichgültig zu sein schien, besonders, nachdem er in der letzten Zeit eher rücksichtsvoller und manchmal geradezu zuvorkommend gewesen war. 

Sie erinnerte sich an diesen Bericht, den sie noch hätte tippen sollen. Vor Müdigkeit nach einer Nachtschicht hatte sie aber keinen normalen Satz mehr herausgebracht. Er hatte sie nach Hause geschickt und am Morgen war der Bericht fertig gewesen. Boerne hatte in seinem Büro geschlafen und kein Wort darüber verloren… oder der Tag im Spätherbst, als er ihr einfach so aus der Kantine ein Stück Kuchen mitgebracht hatte. 

Aber da sein so entgegenkommendes Verhalten in den letzten Tagen deutlich nachgelassen hatte, hatte sie deshalb bereits gestern angemeldet, dass sie sich heute den Nachmittag frei nehmen würde. Sie brauchte diese Zeit einfach. 

Boerne war den ganzen Morgen mit dem Hauptkommissar und dessen Assistentin unterwegs gewesen, erst gegen Mittag tauchte er wieder im Institut auf. Sie beendete die Untersuchung, die sie eben noch durchgeführt hatte und hängte dann ihren Kittel in den Spind. „Chef? Ich geh dann mal.“

„Was? Wieso?“ Boerne schaute irritiert von den Berichten auf, die er gerade mit höchster Konzentration noch einmal durchgegangen war. Sicher ging es wieder um ein kompliziertes Detail bei einem von Thiels Fällen, vermutete Silke. Und natürlich hatte er ihren freien Nachmittag vergessen. Sie seufzte und schob sich den Riemen ihrer Handtasche höher auf die Schulter. „Ich habe doch gestern schon Bescheid gesagt, dass ich heute früher Schluss mache und Sie waren einverstanden“, erinnerte sie ihn. 

Boerne schien sich vage daran zu erinnern, wenn sie seine Miene richtig deutete. Dennoch winkte er fahrig ab. „Das geht jetzt nicht… ich muss gleich noch mal weg und wer hält dann hier die Stellung?“ 

Silke glaubte nicht richtig zu hören. Meinte er das etwa wirklich?  
Sie atmete tief durch. „Ich jedenfalls nicht.“ Sie drehte sich um und wollte nun wirklich zur Tür, als Boerne neben ihr auftauchte und sie am Arm festhielt. „Das ist mein Ernst, Alberich. Sie können jetzt nicht einfach gehen. Ich kann in den nächsten Stunden nicht hier sein, weil ich etwas Dringendes zu erledigen habe.“. 

„Und mein Vortrag? Ich möchte mich darauf vorbereiten und packen muss ich auch noch. Ich muss morgen sehr früh losfahren… mit meinem Auto bin ich viel länger unterwegs als Sie“, versuchte sie ihm ihren Standpunkt zu erklären. 

„Alberich… auf Ihren Vortrag können Sie sich doch auch hier vorbereiten und packen müssen Sie ja nun wirklich nur einen kleinen Koffer.“

Es war noch nicht oft vorgekommen, aber dieses Mal fehlten ihr die Worte, so dass sie sich einfach losriss und an ihm vorbeistürmte. 

~~

Zu Hause angekommen hatte Silke beinahe mit einer Nachricht von ihm auf dem Anrufbeantworter gerechnet, doch da war nichts. Auch nicht auf der Mailbox des Handys, das sie auf dem Heimweg wohlweißlich abgeschaltet hatte. Also schmollte Boerne noch. Es war ihr egal. Sie wollte den Nachmittag nutzen, um sich auszuruhen und um ihren Vortrag nochmal durchzugehen und genau das tat sie auch. 

Gegend Abend, als sie gerade mit Packen fertig war, klingelte es. Schon auf dem Weg vom Schlafzimmer nach unten erkannte sie Boernes vertraute Silhouette durch die Glaseinsätze der Haustür. Was bedeutete das nun wieder? 

Zuerst überlegte sie, ob sie überhaupt öffnen sollte, dann siegte ihre Neugierde. Sie musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen, als Boerne wie ein begossener Pudel vor ihr stand und ihr einen Blumenstrauß entgegenstreckte. 

„Frau Haller. Ich bin gekommen um mich zu entschuldigen… die letzten Tage…“, murmelte er geknickt und schaute sie mit seinem treuherzigen Blick an, den er immer anwandte, wenn er Mist gebaut hatte und das auch wusste.

Silke musterte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß. Sollte sie ihn hereinbitten? Nein, entschied sie. Es würde ihm gut tun, noch eine Weile zu schmoren. Dieses Mal war er zu weit gegangen.  
„Was wollen Sie?“, fragte sie ruhig, auch wenn sie ihm am liebsten die Tür vor der Nase zugeknallt hätte. Dachte er wirklich, ein Blumenstrauß, auch wenn er wirklich wunderschön war und alle ihre Lieblingsblumen enthielt, würde sein unfaires und egozentrisches Verhalten ungeschehen machen können?

„Ich habe noch einmal über Ihre Worte nachgedacht und eingesehen, dass Sie in den letzten Tagen mehr zusätzliche Aufgaben übernehmen mussten und… Sie haben noch nie einen Vortrag bei einem Symposium gehalten, nicht wahr? Ich gehe deshalb davon aus, dass Sie zusätzliche Zeit für die Vorbereitung benötigen.“

„Genau das habe ich Ihnen ja erklärt“, gab sie ungerührt zurück. „Deshalb habe ich diesen Nachmittag frei genommen.“

Boerne, der noch immer auf der Türschwelle stand, schien endlich zu merken, dass sie ihm sein Verhalten diese Mal wirklich übel nahm. Er räusperte sich. „Wann wollten Sie morgen früh losfahren?“

Von dem plötzlichen Themenwechsel irritiert zuckte sie nur mit den Schulter, bevor sie vage meinte: „Recht früh… es ist ja schon eine ziemliche Entfernung, da bin ich eine Weile unterwegs. Warum fragen Sie?

„Nun“, Borne wippte zwischen Ferse und Zehenspitzen auf und ab, wie er es manchmal tat, wenn er sich auf sicherem Terrain wähnte. Gleichzeitig war sein Blick jedoch fragend und eine Spur unsicher. Sie unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln, weil sie diesen ein wenig jungenhaften Wesenszug an ihm recht gern mochte.  
„Da wir ja im gleichen Hotel gebucht hatten, wäre es doch einfacher, wenn wir zusammen fahren würden. Zudem ist mein Wagen deutlich schneller und… komfortabler als der Ihre. Am morgigen Abend bin ich zu einem Empfangsessen geladen. Es wäre deshalb völlig ausreichend, wenn wir gegen Mittag losfahren würden.“ Nun mischte sich eine Spur Hoffnung in seine Miene. „Darf ich Sie also abholen?“

Nun, wo er Recht hatte, hatte er Recht. Es wäre schneller und komfortabler und sie hätte am Vormittag noch etwas Zeit für ihren Vortrag. „Ihr Angebot kommt mir tatsächlich sehr gelegen“, stimmte sie seinem Vorschlag zu, ohne ihre Stimme allzu begeistert klingen zu lassen.

Er schien sich ehrlich zu freuen. „Gut… dann bis morgen Mittag.“

„Ja, bis morgen dann… und gute Nacht.“ Sie schloss die Tür, bevor sich das Schmunzeln über ihr Gesicht ausbreiten konnte. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass es solche Effekte haben konnte, Boerne entschlossen die Stirn zu bieten. 

Die Blumen hatte sie trotzdem nicht angenommen. 

~~

Boerne holte sie wie versprochen am nächsten Tag ab. Über ihren tatsächlich nicht sehr großen Koffer verlor er jedoch kein Wort, auch wenn er bei dessen Anblick die Augenbrauen hob. Er ahnte, dass sie ihm das übel nehmen würde. 

Alberich schwieg zu Beginn der Fahrt und er versuchte, es ihr gleichzutun. Allerdings war ihm nicht ganz wohl bei dem Gedanken, sie so gänzlich ohne Vorbereitung in das Schlachtfeld eines Symposiums zu entlassen. Deshalb begann er, ihr die verschiedenen Abläufe, Gepflogenheiten und Besonderheiten ausführlich zu erklären. Leider schien es sie nicht im Mindesten zu interessieren, welche Erfahrungen er in dieser Hinsicht bereits gemacht hatte… manche davon mit schmerzlichem Lehrgeld. 

Stattdessen vertiefte sie sich in ihren Vortrag und ging diesen nochmal durch. Er wusste, dass sie ihn gleich am nächsten Morgen halten würde und er sah ihm mit Spannung entgegen. Es stand für ihn fest, dass sie bei ihren Forschungen auf einige interessante Dinge gestoßen sein musste. Sehr gesprächig war sie dadurch allerdings nicht, was ihn schließlich auch wieder schweigen ließ. 

Sie kamen gut voran, gerieten dann aber in einen Stau, der sich nicht umfahren ließ und so kam es, dass sie erst am frühen Abend im Hotel eintrafen. 

Spätestens da hatte er Alberichs steigende Aufregung bemerkt. Sie schaute sich neugierig um und schien alles gleichzeitig wahrnehmen zu wollen. Insgeheim lächelte er über ihr Verhalten und freute sich, ihr das alles auch einmal zeigen zu können, anstatt nur davon zu erzählen. Sie war eine sehr gute Forensikerin und er gönnte ihr die berufliche Aufmerksamkeit, die dieses Symposium ihr bringen würde. 

Zunächst war es jedoch nur ihre Größe, die die Blicke auf sich zog. Zwei Forensiker, denen er schon bei anderen ähnlichen Veranstaltungen begegnet war, begrüßten ihn vor dem Hotel, doch keiner beachtete die Frau neben ihm. Alberich schien das nicht zu stören. 

„Das waren Dr. Magnus von Rhode aus Bonn und Dr. Lutz Scheffer aus Bern, nicht wahr?“, fragte sie, als die beiden Forensiker in entgegengesetzter Richtung weitergingen. 

Er nickte, überrascht, dass sie sie offenbar kannte. „Ja, aber woher…?“

Sie winkte ab. „Die forensische Fachzeitschrift, die ungelesen in ihrem Büro lag… beide haben Aufsätze darin veröffentlicht.“

Boerne nickte verstehend. „Dann werden Sie in den nächsten Tagen noch einige Forensiker kenne lernen, von denen Sie bisher nur gelesen haben“, gab er trocken zurück. Dieses Symposium würde sicher interessanter werden, als es die angekündigten Vorträge versprachen. Er war auf ihre Meinung über einige der Herren und Damen gespannt, wusste er doch, dass sie recht schnell hinter die Fassade eines Menschen schauen konnte. 

Der Dämpfer kam allerdings, als sie das Foyer betraten und überall auf mürrische oder teilweise deutlich verärgerte Teilnehmer stießen. Aus Gesprächsfetzen entnahmen sie, dass etwas mit den Buchungen schief gelaufen sein musste.  
Boerne bat sie kurz beim Gepäck zu warten und erkundigte sich nach ihren Zimmern. Da wurde schnell klar, was los war: Das Buchungsprogramm des Computers war wegen eines Systemfehlers abgestürzt und hatte, nachdem es wieder zum Laufen gebracht worden war, die Zimmerbelegung durcheinandergeworfen: manche Buchungen waren komplett gelöscht, andere doppelt oder falsch angelegt worden. 

Die Verantwortlichen hatten sich zwar bemüht, alles wieder zu korrigieren, doch da dies unter dem enormen Zeitdruck der anreisenden Gäste geschah, war es erneut zu Fehlern gekommen. Für Boerne bedeutete dies, dass seine Reservierung verschwunden war. Bei Alberich hingegen war aus dem Einzelzimmer im Businessbereich des Hotels ein Doppelzimmer im First-Class-Bereich geworden. Sie hatte nun die Wahl, die Buchung allein zu bestätigen, oder das Zimmer mit jemandem zu teilen. 

Boerne, dem dieses Chaos nach der langen und anstrengenden Fahrt die Laune zu verderben drohte, begann wortgewaltig mit dem verantwortlichen Concierge zu verhandeln, bis ihm Alberich eine Hand auf den Arm legte. „Chef… wenn ich schon das Zimmer mit jemandem teilen muss, dann würde ich das lieber mit Ihnen tun als mit jemand Wildfremden.“

Boerne unterbrach sich mitten im Satz und schaute auf sie herab. Er hatte gar nicht daran gedacht, dass diese Regelung ja auch noch eine Möglichkeit wäre. Er überlegte kurz, dann nickte er knapp.

„Also gut, ich akzeptiere diese… Umbuchung. Aber…“ er richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und deklamierte: „Ich bestehe darauf, dass nur die Summe für das ursprünglich gebuchte Einzelzimmer berechnet wird. Alles andere wäre unverfroren, denn es ist ja nicht unsere Schuld, dass Ihr unausgegorenes Buchungsprogramm die Zimmer falsch zugeteilt hat und Ihr sogenanntes Fachpersonal unfähig ist diese Katastrophe in angemessener Weise und Zeit rückgängig zu machen!“ 

Der Concierge nickte ergeben und versteckte sich vor diesem Beispiel gerechten Zorns hinter dem Computer, an dem er eilig die Umbuchung vornahm. Dann winkte er einen Zimmerjungen herbei, der Alberichs und sein Gepäck auf einen Wagen lud und zum Lift voranging. 

Sie folgten ihm schweigend. Boerne bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Alberich ihm einen ziemlich kleinlauten Blick zuwarf. Er war jedoch über diese Schlamperei so erbost, dass er nicht weiter darauf achtete, sondern sich mühsam in Zaum haltend zum Aufzug ging. Momentan würde er sich mit der Situation abfinden müssen, aber er würde Mittel und Wege finden, das wieder geradezubiegen. Es wäre ja noch schöner, wenn ein Boerne das mit sich machen ließe!

~~

Das Symposium würde erst morgen früh beginnen, doch schon heute Abend traf sich, was Rang und Namen hatte, zu einem gemeinsamen Essen.  
Natürlich hatte Boerne dazu eine Einladung erhalten und Silke gönnte ihm das. Sie wusste, wie wichtig ihm sein wissenschaftlicher Ruf war und dass er sich den auch wirklich verdient hatte, wusste sie ebenso. Sie selbst war nicht geladen worden und das war ihr ganz recht. So konnte sie sich in aller Ruhe Hotel und Kongresszentrum ansehen und vielleicht dem Wellnessbereich einen Besuch abstatten. Ein Abend ohne Boerne würde ihr nach der Fahrt gut tun. 

Wie immer hatte er zu alles und jedem einen Kommentar gehabt und irgendwann hatte sie einfach nicht mehr zugehört. Was interessierten sie die Unzulänglichkeiten der anderen Teilnehmer? 

Das Zimmer war eine Überraschung. Es enthielt nicht nur ein großzügiges Doppelbett, und die erwarteten Schränke, sondern auch in einem weiteren Nebenraum eine gemütliche Sitzgarnitur mit Fernseher, Minibar und, neben dem Schlafzimmer ein recht großes, modern ausgestattetes Bad. 

Boerne prüfte sofort die Matratze und die Polsterung der Sitzgruppe und schien damit zufrieden zu sein. Sie schmunzelte, als er danach ins Bad tigerte und die Armaturen testete, auch die Minibar wurde inspiziert. Erst als er mit allem zufrieden war – es gab tatsächlich nichts, an dem er etwas auszusetzen fand – entließ er den Zimmerjungen.

Sie hatte derweilen ausgepackt und legte sich gerade Nachthemd, Morgenmantel und ein Buch auf einem der Betten zurecht. Sollte Boerne doch seinem Perfektionismus frönen, sie hatte Besseres zu tun. Ohne weiter auf ihn zu achten ging sie ins Bad, machte sich frisch und tauschte die von der langen Fahrt zerknitterte Bluse gegen eine neue. Als sie wieder ins Zimmer trat, schloss Boerne gerade seinen leeren Koffer. Er hatte seit der Ankunft im Foyer kaum ein Wort mit ihr gewechselt und seine ungewohnte Schweigsamkeit begann an ihren Nerven zu zerren, doch sie wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was sie sagen sollte. 

Boerne nahm ihr das ab. Ohne sie anzusehen meinte er unvermittelt: „Ich danke Ihnen, für Ihre Bereitschaft das Zimmer mit mir zu teilen.“

Sie sah überrascht auf. Kein Seitenhieb? Keine spöttische Bemerkung?  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Zimmer ist gut, das ist eine halbe Wohnung. Allein hätte ich mich vermutlich darin verlaufen, so groß wie alles ist.“

Boerne warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu, griff dann nach einigen Kleidungsstücken und verschwand seinerseits ohne weiteres Wort im Bad. 

Sie ließ sich seufzend in einen der Sessel sinken und fragte sich, ob es eine so gute Idee gewesen war, ihm anzubieten das Zimmer mit ihm zu teilen. 

~~

Sie hatte gar nicht gewartet, bis Boerne wieder erschienen war, sondern war direkt in das Restaurants des Hotels gegangen. Am Buffet hatte sie sich einen leichten Imbiss zusammengestellt und allein an einem der Tische sitzend gegessen. Es war ihr ganz recht gewesen, dass sie sich in Ruhe umschauen konnte und, da sie etwas abseits saß, einige der anderen Teilnehmer beobachten konnte. 

Viele kannte sie von Fotos, brachte mit einigen sogar einzelne Forschungen in Verbindung. Ein wenig aufgeregt war sie schon, dass sie auf einmal Teil dieser elitären Gruppe war, aber es machte ihr auch Spaß, das Ganze mal nicht nur aus Boernes Erzählungen kennen zu lernen. 

Sie hörte, wie eine wohl größere Gruppe am Eingang des Restaurants vorbei ging und schaute hinüber. Ja, da gingen jene, die zum Empfangsessen geladen worden waren und schienen sich prächtig zu unterhalten. Sie entdeckte auch Boerne, der mit einer hübschen Rothaarigen in ein angeregtes Gespräch vertieft war.  
Es machte ihr plötzlich bewusst, dass sie hier allein saß. Boerne fand schnell Bewunderer und er passte mit seinem leicht überheblichen, egozentrischen und von Standesdünkel erfüllten Auftreten hervorragend in diese Kreise. Er war schließlich nicht der einzige, der sich hier so benahm. 

Nun, sie war ja nicht als Boernes Begleiterin hier, oder? Sie stand entschlossen auf und machte sich auf die Suche nach dem Wellnessbereich. 

Nachdem sie sich kurz in Fitnessbereich, Schwimmbad und Saunabereich umgesehen hatte, entschied sie sich, schwimmen zu gehen. Sie kehrte ins Zimmer zurück, holte sich Badeanzug und Handtuch und freute sich dann auf einige erholsame Runden. 

Das Becken war nicht sehr groß, nahezu quadratisch, doch für ihre Zwecke völlig ausreichend. Entspannt drehte sie sich nach einigen Runden auf den Rücken und betrachtete die bunten Glasscheiben über sich, die, eingelassen in einem Oberlicht, auf dem Wasser für bunte Reflexe sorgten. 

Einige andere Gäste des Hotels kamen herein und unterhielten sich lachend und plaudernd über etwas, das sie nicht genau verstand. Es war ihr auch nicht wichtig. Sie döste, entspannt ab und an leicht mit den Armen im Wasser rudernd, vor sich hin. Plötzlich wurde das Wasser um sie herum unruhig und eine Welle schwappte über ihr Gesicht. Prustend drehte sie sich um und schwamm mit einigen schnellen Zügen an den Rand, wo sie erst mal gründlich Luft holte.  
Neben ihr brach ein Kopf aus dem Wasser und ein Mann hielt sich mit der Hand neben ihr am Rand fest. „Bitte entschuldigen Sie. Ich bin ins Wasser gesprungen ohne darauf zu achten, dass ich Sie damit beinahe versenke.“ Er lächelte entschuldigend und sie lachte. 

„Schon gut, ist ja nichts passiert.“  
Sie musterte den dunkelhaarigen Mann neben sich und er kam ihr vage bekannt vor.  
„Sie sind Dr. Linder, nicht wahr? Ich habe erst kürzlich einen Artikel von Ihnen gelesen.“ 

Er lächelte und reichte ihr die Hand. „Richtig. Dr. Peter Linder… aus Berlin. Und Sie sind...?“

„Silke Haller aus Münster.

„Münster?“ Dr. Linder zog die Brauen hoch und musterte sie fragend. „Dann kennen Sie sicher Professor Boerne?“

„Aber sicher. Er ist mein Chef“, schmunzelte sie. 

„Oh…“ Er sah sich suchend um. „Wo steckt er denn?“

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Beim Essen, nehme ich an. Wollten Sie etwas mit ihm besprechen?“

Er hob abwehrend die Hände, versank dabei fast im Wasser, was sie erneut auflachen ließ. „Gott bewahre! Ich bin froh, wenn ich ihm nicht über den Weg laufe. Er ist zwar einer der besten Rechtsmediziner, die ich kenne aber ansonsten…“ Er grinste. „Da unterhalte ich mich lieber mit Ihnen.“

Silke hatte nichts dagegen. Dr. Linder plauderte angeregt mit ihr und beide vermieden dabei Boerne oder alles, was mit ihm zu tun hatte. Sie lachte viel an diesem Abend, bis er sich schließlich am späten Abend im Foyer von ihr verabschiedete. Sie würden sich in den nächsten Tagen sicher noch häufiger begegnen.

~~

Silke schaute etwas verdutzt von der Fachzeitschrift auf, mit der sie es sich in einem der Sessel bequem gemacht hatte, als Boerne einige Zeit nach ihr ins Zimmer kam, Kissen und Decke von einem der Betten nahm und beides auf das Sofa fallen ließ.  
„Was wird das, Chef?“ 

„Wonach sieht es denn aus, Alberich?“ Boerne gestikulierte fahrig in den Raum hinein. „Da dies Ihre Buchung ist, werde ich selbstverständlich Ihnen das Bett überlassen und hier auf dem Sofa schlafen. Es handelt sich immerhin, wie es für ein solches Haus angemessen ist, um überdurchschnittlich hochwertige Sitzmöbel und…“

„Das ist doch Unsinn.“ Sie stand auf, nahm Kissen und Decke und trug beides wieder zurück. Zumindest versuchte sie das, doch Boerne griff ebenfalls danach und wollte ihr die Sachen aus der Hand nehmen. 

„Chef! Man sollte doch meinen, wir sind beide erwachsen genug, um die paar Nächte in einem Doppelbett nebeneinander schlafen können“, stöhnte Silke genervt. „Zudem… Sie sind viel zu groß um auf diesem Sofa einigermaßen bequem liegen zu können. Ihr Gejammer, wenn sie morgen mit steifem Genick rumlaufen müssen, will ich mir aber nicht anhören. Deshalb wäre das, wenn überhaupt, mein Part. Ich denke aber gar nicht daran, das Bett zu räumen!“

„Eben, und deshalb werde ich…“

„Professor Boerne! Können wir uns bitte wie Erwachsene benehmen?“ 

„Das tue ich soeben, indem ich Ihnen den Vortritt lasse.“

Silke musterte ihren offenbar ernsthaft entschlossenen Chef, dessen Gedankengänge sie – mal wieder – nur schwer nachvollziehen konnte. Schließlich begann sie zu glucksen. „Also, wenn jemand uns jetzt zusehen würde... Wirklich Professor, es spielt doch keine Rolle, ob wir die paar Nächte in zwei Betten schlafen, die zufällig nebeneinander stehen. Ich beiße auch nicht.“

Boerne schien sich da nicht so sicher zu sein, so wie er sie über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg musterte. Sie ignorierte dies jedoch, nahm ihm das Bettzeug aus der Hand und legte es wieder auf das Bett.  
„Wie war überhaupt das Essen?“, versuchte sie dabei mit etwas Smalltalk die Situation zu entschärfen. „Wie es aussah, hatten Sie ja eine angenehme Gesprächspartnerin.“

Als sie keine Antwort erhielt, drehte sie sich um und stellte fest, dass Boerne offenbar im Bad verschwunden war. 

~~

Die Vorträge am nächsten Tag gehörten zum Ödesten, was Boerne je gehört hatte.  
Keiner der Redner trug etwas vor, von dem er nicht schon gehört hatte und entsprechend langweilte er sich.  
Nur Alberichs Vortrag – es war der Zweite an diesem Morgen gewesen – hatte diese Zurschaustellung stupider Plagiatskunst auf erfreuliche Weise unterbrochen. Sie hatte ihn sogar aufs Angenehmste überrascht, hatte er doch gar nicht gewusst, dass sie zu diesem Thema derart intensive Forschungen angestellt hatte.  
Bei diesem Lichtblick war es bis jetzt jedoch geblieben, denn es kam noch mehr dazu, was ihm die Laune verdarb: Alberich hatte sehr schnell begonnen eigene Wege zu gehen. Hatte er ihr noch bei der Anreise angeboten, sie unter die Fittiche zu nehmen… bei der Hackordnung in diesen Kreisen ein wirklich selbstloses Angebot… war sie für seinen Geschmack viel zu schnell flügge geworden. Da konnte er nur hoffen, dass sie keine Bruchlandung erlitt... von einem Absturz ganz zu schweigen. Seine Warnungen und guten Ratschläge, die er ihr ja schon auf der Fahrt vermittelt hatte, hatte sie ja leider größtenteils ignoriert, anstatt sie sich zu Herzen zu nehmen, wenn er ihre genervte Miene richtig gedeutet hatte,

Suchend sah er sich um und entdeckte sie drei Reihen vor sich. Sie saß neben diesem Dr. Linder aus der Berliner Rechtsmedizin und unterhielt sich flüsternd mit ihm. Was wollte der überhaupt von ihr? 

Misstrauisch beobachtete er, wie Dr. Linder den Arm über ihre Stuhllehne legte und sie leise über einen seiner Kommentare lachte. So fröhlich hatte er sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. 

Neben ihm entstand Unruhe, als eine Teilnehmerin sich nicht gerade leise und rücksichtsvoll durch die Reihe drängte und auf den Platz neben ihm setzte. „Professor Boerne, ich freue mich, Sie hier zu treffen“, wisperte Frau Dr. Paterna und legte ihm vertraulich die Hand auf den Arm.  
Alberich warf, wie einige andere Zuhörer, einen Blick nach hinten um zu sehen, was los war.  
Boerne rückte ein wenig von seiner Nebensitzerin ab. Er hasste es, einfach so berührt zu werden. Nur wenigen erlaubte er das. Thiel war einer davon… Alberich natürlich und… auf die Schnelle fiel ihm niemand ein, aber er wusste, dass die rothaarige Forensikerin nicht dazu gehörte. Behutsam zog er seinen Arm fort. 

„Wir hatten uns gestern so angenehm unterhalten“, sie kicherte leicht affektiert „da dachte ich, wir könnten doch heute Abend beim Bankett unser Gespräch fortsetzen?“

Er nickte knapp, auch wenn dies nicht unbedingt das war, was er sich für den Abend gewünscht hatte. Nun, er konnte immer noch mit Alberich erscheinen, dann hätte er eine gute Ausrede. Interesse heuchelnd deutete er nach vorne auf den Redner und legte einen Finger an die Lippen. Sie nickte und schwieg zu seiner Erleichterung.  
Er war froh, dass er als nächster Redner angekündigt worden war und sich so in einigen Minuten entschuldigen konnte, weil er sich darauf vorbereiten musste. 

~~

Silke klemmte sich einige Haarnadeln zwischen die Lippen und nahm ihre langen Haare zu einem Zopf zusammen. Dann drehte sie ihn mit geübten Griffen zur lang gezogenen Banane und drapierte diese auf dem Kopf. Sie wusste, dass sie größer wirkte, wenn sie ihre Haare so frisierte auch wenn es kompliziert war, die seidigen Strähnen festzustecken. Nicht immer gelang es ihr auf Anhieb, heute schien sie jedoch Glück zu haben. 

Sie zog eine der Haarnadeln aus dem Mund und begann damit, die Frisur zu befestigen. Dabei achtete sie mehr auf ihr Gefühl in den Fingern und auf der Kopfhaut, als dass sie bewusst in den Spiegel geschaut hätte.  
Eine Bewegung im Spiegel machte sie dann dennoch darauf aufmerksam.  
Boerne hatte vorhin telefoniert und so war sie schnell ins Bad gehuscht um noch letzte Hand an Frisur und Makeup zu legen. Sie hatte die Tür hinter sich offen gelassen.

Nun sah sie im Spiegel, dass Boerne mit verschränkten Armen im Türrahmen lehnte und ihr mit einem versonnenen Gesichtsausdruck zusah. Seine Miene war dabei so weich, wie schon lange nicht mehr und überrascht von dem beinahe zärtlichen Blick ließ sie die Haarnadel fallen, die sie soeben hatte feststecken wollen. Sofort wollte sie von der kleinen Trittleiter heruntersteigen, doch Boerne war schneller. Mit zwei langen Schritten war er neben ihr, verhinderte mit einem Griff an ihren Rücken, dass sie von der Leiter stieg und bückte sich. Dann reichte er ihr mit einem leisen Schmunzeln die Nadel. „Wenn sie so hoch steigen, sollten Sie nichts fallen lassen.“ 

Sie klemmte die Strähne fest und ließ die Hände sinken, die bis eben noch die Frisur zusätzlich festgehalten hatten. Prüfend schüttelte sie den Kopf und spürte im gleichen Moment, wie im Nacken eine Strähne herausrutschte. Sie wollte danach greifen, um sie wieder dorthin zu befördern, wo sie sie haben wollte, als sie Boernes warme Hand an Ihrem Hals spürte. Er nahm die Strähne und ließ sie sich durch die Finger gleiten.  
„Warum tragen Sie die Haare nicht offen?“, fragte er leise. „Das wäre doch einfacher.“

Sie lächelte ihn amüsiert an. „Weil ich hin und wieder gerne ein paar Tricks anwende.“ Sie griff nach der Strähne und fixierte sie. Ihr Puls raste und sie bemerkte erstaunt, dass sie, auf der Trittleiter stehend nur wenig kleiner war als Boerne, der dicht hinter ihr stand und über ihre Schulter hinweg ihre Erscheinung im Spiegel musterte. Sein Verhalten irritierte sie.  
Zuerst so brüsk und nun fast… zärtlich? …sein Blick so intensiv, dass er sie fesselte und ihre Knie weich werden ließ. 

„Tricks?“, fragte er mit einer Sekunde Verspätung. Er war klar mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders und sie fragte sich, was ihm durch den Kopf gehen mochte. 

„Ja, zum Glück habe ich als Frau da ein paar Möglichkeiten größer zu erscheinen.“

„Zweifellos“, stimmte er zu. „Das Kleid steht Ihnen übrigens ausgezeichnet. Nur… ist es heute nicht ein wenig zu kühl dafür?“

Klang seine Stimme belegt oder bildete sie sich das nur ein? 

Sie wusste, er bezog sich auf den rückenfreien Ausschnitt. Es war ein gewagtes Kleid, aus dunkelgrüner Seide, ärmellos und eng anliegend. Der asymmetrische Saum reichte auf einer Seite bis zu ihrem Knöchel, auf der anderen endete er über dem Knie. Der vordere Ausschnitt ließ gerade so viel Dekolleté blitzen, dass es nicht zu streng wirkte. Wenn sie sich aber umdrehte… 

Es betonte ihre Figur und zusammen mit den wirklich hohen Schuhen in der gleichen Farbe wirkte sie längst nicht so klein, wie sie war. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie es trug aber das erste Mal, dass Boerne es sah. 

„Eine Spitzenstola und lange Handschuhe gehören auch noch dazu und im Bankettsaal wird ja wohl geheizt sein.“

Boerne zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Alberich, Sie erstaunen mich immer wieder. Sie schaffen es sogar aus Wagners mürrischen Zwerg eine Märchenprinzessin zu zaubern.“

Sie schaute ihn überrascht an und sah wie er erschrocken die Augen aufriss, als ihm wohl bewusst wurde, was er da gerade gesagt hatte.  
„Ich meine, Sie müssen aufpassen, dass… Dr. Linder könnte sich als Frosch entpuppen…“, versuchte er sich stammelnd herauszuwinden.

Sie lachte. „Schon gut Chef, aber danke für das Kompliment.“ 

Um die Verlegenheit zu überspielen, die sie plötzlich erfasst hatte, griff sie nach ihrer Wimperntusche. Boerne verschwand, irgendwas vor sich hin dozierend, aus dem Bad und sie atmete erleichtert auf. Was war nur mit ihr los, dass er so eine Wirkung auf sie hatte. Und was hatte sein Verhalten zu bedeuten?

Einerseits ignorierte er sie, andererseits war ihr aufgefallen, dass er sie kaum aus den Augen ließ und so wie gerade eben… Sie schüttelte ratlos den Kopf und konzentrierte sich auf ihr Makeup. Boerne war und blieb ein Rätsel, auf das sie manchmal einfach keine Lust hatte. 

Seine Anspielung auf Dr. Linder war gar nicht so falsch gewesen und sie beschloss, den heutigen Abend zu genießen.

Schließlich war sie mit ihrer Erscheinung zufrieden und tupfte sich noch ein wenig Parfüm auf die Handgelenke und den Hals. Dann kehrte sie ebenfalls ins Schlafzimmer zurück, wo sie sich auf das Bett setzte und die wirklich hochhackigen Schuhe aus der Tasche zog. Sie waren mit dem gleichen Stoff bezogen wie das Kleid und machten sie ein ganzes Stück größer. Es hatte sie einige Übung gekostet, damit laufen zu lernen, aber nun beherrschte sie es und sie freute sich schon auf die Blicke, die sie heute Abend mal zur Abwechslung nicht nur wegen ihrer geringen Größe auf sich ziehen würde. Sie war nicht eitel, aber manchmal tat es einfach ganz gut ein wenig bewundert zu werden. 

Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass es langsam Zeit wurde. Schnell streifte sie die langen Seidenhandschuhe über und legte sich die Spitzenstola um die Schultern. Ein Clutch vervollständigte ihre Abendgarderobe. Ohne sich um Boerne zu kümmern, der eben seine Fliege band, ging sie mit schwingenden Hüften an ihm vorbei. 

Er stutzte merklich und beeilte sich dann, seinen Smoking geradezuziehen „Warten Sie, Alberich, ich begleite Sie zum Bankett.“ 

Mit einem feinen Lächeln drehte sie sich um. „Nicht nötig, Professor. Dr. Linder erwartet mich im Foyer.“  
Damit ließ sie ihn stehen und freute sich diebisch über seinen verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck. 

~~

Boerne schaute ihr reichlich durcheinander hinterher.

Er konnte selbst nicht sagen, was ihn dazu bewogen hatte, ihr beim Frisieren zuzusehen. Es war eine heimelige, fast intime Situation gewesen… und einen Moment lang war er versucht gewesen, sie auf den Nacken zu küssen. 

Was war nur in ihn gefahren? Dies war Alberich, seine kleine, großartige Assistentin! Alberich… die heute in diesem grünen Kleid ganz anders wirkte, als sonst. 

Er schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Sie war sehr hübsch mit wundervollen Augen, das war ihm auch sonst schon aufgefallen. Ihr Selbstbewusstsein und Humor verliehen ihr eine Ausstrahlung, die die manch anderer Frau locker in den Schatten stellte, auch das war ihm nicht entgangen. In ihrer Abendgarderobe mit den hohen Schuhen hatte sich dieser Effekt noch einmal verstärkt… zumindest empfand er es so.  
Ihr Anblick erschien noch einmal in seiner Erinnerung und etwas nagte an ihm, während er darüber grübelte, was heute Abend anders gewesen war als sonst. 

Es dauerte eine Weile bis er begriff was ihm die Laune verdarb: es störte ihn, dass nicht er es war, der sie zum Bankett begleitete.

~~

Dr. Linder erwies sich als angenehmer Tischnachbar und sie plauderte angeregt mit ihm, übersah dabei geflissentlich Boernes säuerliche Miene, der sich mit Frau Doktor Paterna herumschlagen durfte. Hatte er sich gestern Abend und während der Vorlesungen noch recht angeregt mit ihr unterhalten, so schien sie ihn jetzt eher zu nerven. Silke beobachtete mehrmals, wie er unwillig ihre Hand von seinem Arm abschüttelte oder von ihr abrückte, wenn sie ihm irgendwas vertraulich ins Ohr flüstern wollte. Er schien ganz und gar nicht mehr von ihr angetan zu sein. 

Nun, ihr konnte es egal sein. Sie amüsierte sich köstlich. 

Nach dem Essen wurden die Türen zum Großen Saal geöffnet und der Klang eines Kammerorchesters lockte die Symposiumsteilnehmer zum Tanzen. Silke schaute hoffnungsvoll hinüber, während sie an Dr. Linder Arm durch den Saal schlenderte. Es tat gut nach dem langen Essen einige Schritte zu gehen. 

Doch leider schien der Rechtsmediziner ihre stummen Bitten zu übersehen, denn er dachte gar nicht daran sie zum Tanzen aufzufordern. Stattdessen fuhr er fort, von seinem letzten interessanten Fall zu erzählen. Bis jetzt hatte sie das durchaus interessiert, nun aber sah sie, wie Boerne mit einer der Wissenschaftlerinnen geradezu vorbeischwebte. Dass er so gut tanzen konnte, hatte sie gar nicht erwartet. 

Sie versteckte ihre Enttäuschung hinter einem nichtssagenden Lächeln und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Champagner. Kurz darauf wurde Dr. Linder von einem Kollegen in Beschlag genommen. Sie hörte der Unterhaltung einige Zeit zu, dann trat sie durch die geöffneten Glastüren auf die großzügige Terrasse hinaus. 

Langsam ging sie zur Balustrade hinüber und schaute in den nur von einzelnen Laternen beleuchteten Innenhof hinunter. Es hatte zu schneien begonnen und ihr Atem stand in einer weißen Wolke vor ihr, doch die klare, frische Luft der sternenklaren Nacht tat ihr gut. 

„Passen Sie auf, dass Sie sich nicht erkälten“, erklang plötzlich leise Boernes Stimme hinter ihr und sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen. 

„Mensch, Chef! Müssen Sie mich so überfallen?“ Sie drehte sich um und musterte ihn. Er stand mit auf dem Rücken gelegten Händen vor ihr und betrachtete sie sinnend. Es war fast der gleiche Blick wie vorhin im Bad und sie merkte, wie ihr Herzschlag sich beschleunigte.  
Sie verstand nicht, warum Boerne sich so anders verhielt, als sie es gewohnt war und sie wünschte sich seine üblichen Sticheleien zurück. 

„Ihr Vortrag heute Morgen war ausgezeichnet, das wollte ich Ihnen nur sagen. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie sich so angelegentlich mit der Verbesserung dieser Untersuchungsmethode beschäftigt haben.“ Er trat neben sie an das Geländer heran und schaute ebenfalls in den Hof hinunter. Einige Schneeflocken ließen sich auf seinen Schultern und Armen nieder und bildeten einen scharfen Kontrast zum schwarzen Smoking.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wann immer ich Zeit dafür hatte. Aber von Ihrem Vortrag über den Nachweis von Colchizin in alten Blutproben hatte ich vorher auch nichts gewusst. Auf die Idee, das Blut auf die von Ihnen genannte Weise aufzubereiten, ist wohl noch keiner gekommen.“

Boerne zuckte ausweichend mit den Achseln und winkte sichtlich verlegen ab. „Ach das…“ 

Ihm schienen die Worte zu fehlen und das war ungewöhnlicher, als sein ganzes bisheriges Verhalten während dieses Symposiums. 

Die Musiker hatten eine Pause gemacht und begannen nun wieder zu spielen. Wieder wanderte ihr Blick sehnsüchtig zu den Tanzpaaren, die an den offenstehenden Türen vorbeischwebten.  
Boerne musste ihren Blick bemerkt haben. Er trat vor sie und verneigte sich knapp. „Sie sind ja vorhin nicht zum Tanzen gekommen, wie ich bemerkt habe. Deshalb… Darf ich bitten?“ 

Überrascht ließ sie zu, dass er ihre Hand nahm. Er trat dichter an sie heran, als es üblich war, doch nur so konnte er sie wegen ihrer geringen Größe korrekt halten. Dann begannen sie im Takt der Musik durch den nun dichter fallenden Schnee zu tanzen. Er führte sie sanft und sie genoss den leichten Druck seiner Hand an ihrer Seite und den festen, sicheren Griff mit dem er ihre andere Hand hielt. Seine Schritte waren ihren vom Kleid begrenzten Schritten angepasst und wenn es nach ihr gegangen wäre, hätte das Stück ewig weiter gehen können. Doch irgendwann endete es. Statt sie loszulassen blieb Boerne nur kurz stehen und tanzte dann einfach weiter, als die nächsten Töne erklangen. 

Stück um Stück tanzten sie. Der Schnee verbarg den Großen Saal, die offenen Türen und die anderen Gäste. Alles was sie wahrnahm waren die Melodien und die fallenden Flocken, die sie beide in einen Kokon einzuhüllen schienen. Boernes Blick klebte förmlich an ihr und sie merkte plötzlich, dass er sie langsam näher an sich zog.  
Ihr Blick wanderte von seinen Augen zu seinen Lippen und sie spürte, wie ihre Knie weich zu werden begannen. 

Neben ihnen knallte plötzlich ein Sektkorken und die lauten Stimmen einiger schon recht angeheiterter Symposiumsteilnehmer, die lachend und laut redend auf die Terrasse kamen, ließen sie erschrocken zusammenfahren. Sie rutschte auf dem mit Schnee bedeckten Boden aus und konnte sich gerade noch an Boerne festhalten als sie auf ihren hohen Schuhen umknickte. 

Boerne packte geistesgegenwärtig zu und bewahrte sie so vor einem Sturz. Sie blieb stehen und bewegte vorsichtig ihren Fuß. Ein scharfer Schmerz ließ sie aufstöhnen.  
„Autsch! Ich glaube, ich habe mir den Knöchel verstaucht“, murmelte sie zerknirscht und versuchte, sich weiterhin an Boerne festhaltend, den Fuß zu belasten. 

„Lassen Sie mich mal sehen.“ Kurzentschlossen nahm er sie auf die Arme und trug sie einige Schritte zu einer Bank, die im Schutz der Hauswand stand und bisher vom Schnee verschont worden war. Dann ging er vor ihr in die Hocke, griff nach ihrem Fuß und zog ihr den Schuh aus. Durch die hauchdünnen Nylonstrümpfe hindurch tastete er den Knöchel ab und bewegte das Gelenk vorsichtig. 

Sie zuckte zusammen, doch mehr wegen des Gefühls seiner warmen Hände auf ihrem Fuß, als dass es wehgetan hätte. Er hob den Blick und musterte sie prüfend, dann nahm er eine Handvoll Schnee und drückte ihn auf ihren Knöchel. 

„Wird es besser? Wenn nicht sollte ich Sie besser aufs Zimmer bringen, damit Sie den Fuß hochlegen und richtig kühlen können.“ 

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es geht schon wieder.“

Er nickte knapp und bewegte noch einmal das Gelenk. „Keine Schwellung und keine Einschränkungen. Versuchen Sie mal aufzutreten.“ Er zog ihr den Schuh wieder an und sie stand, sich an ihm abstützend, vorsichtig auf. Einige behutsame Schritte überzeugten sie, dass sie sich nicht ernstlich verletzt hatte. 

„Wieder gut?“ Er schaute zu ihr hoch und richtete sich dann auf, als sie zuversichtlich nickte.  
„Gut. Sie sollten sich aber trotzdem eine Weile hinsetzen. Wie Sie mit diesen Schuhen überhaupt gehen können, ist mir ein Rätsel“, dozierte er dann, während er sie vorsorglich am Arm führend zurück zum Saal brachte. „Ich kenne zumindest keine Frau, die sich freiwillig auf solche Schuhe stellt. Haben Sie eigentlich einen Waffenschein dafür? Allein die Absätze wären mehr als geeignet…“

Sie lachte amüsiert. 

Eine Stunde später saß sie noch immer neben Boerne am Tisch und hörte seinen Ausführungen zu. Sie stellte wieder einmal fest, dass, wenn er einmal darauf verzichtete sich über andere zu echauffieren und seine Vorzüge ins rechte Licht zu rücken, er ein durchaus interessanter und unterhaltsamer Gesprächspartner sein konnte. Und ein aufmerksamer noch dazu: er hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie den verletzten Fuß unter dem Tisch hochlegte und hatte unauffällig einen Hocker organisiert. 

Sie spürte, wie ihr der Champagner langsam zu Kopf stieg und musste ein Kichern unterdrücken, als Boerne eine seiner amüsanten Anekdoten zum Besten gab. Es gab einige, die sie schon kannte, aber dass er bei der Verfolgung dieses Gothic-Jungen in ein ausgehobenes Grab gefallen war, hatte er ihr bisher verschwiegen.

Boerne schaute auf die Uhr. „Die Musiker werden bald aufhören zu spielen. Möchten Sie noch mal tanzen, bevor sie gehen? Das heißt, wenn Ihr Füßchen in diesen Mörderschuhen ebenfalls einverstanden ist.“

„Gerne.“ Sie stand auf und er reichte ihr den Arm, führte sie dann zur Tanzfläche. Wieder hatte sie das Gefühl, mit ihm über das Parkett zu schweben, so perfekt passten sie zusammen.  
Als das Stück beendet war, klopfte Dr. Linder Boerne auf die Schulter. „Darf ich Ihnen Ihre bezaubernde Assistentin entführen, Herr Professor? Sie war vorhin so schnell verschwunden und ich wollte sie gerne noch zum Tanzen auffordern.“

Boerne folgte mit leicht unwilliger Miene dem Gebot der Höflichkeit und gab sie frei. Sie lächelte Dr. Linder an und ließ sich nun von ihm über die Tanzfläche führen. Er war ebenso groß wie Boerne, doch anders als dieser schien Linder Probleme damit zu haben, dass sie so klein war. Er hielt sie verkrampft und obwohl er sie mit der gleichen Nonchalance zu führen versuchte wie zuvor Boerne, gelang es ihm nicht. Sie war fast erleichtert, als das Stück zu Ende ging und trat von ihm zurück.  
„Vielen Dank, Dr. Linder.“ 

Er lächelte sie an. „Ich wollte morgen Vormittag die Vorträge schwänzen und hatte gehofft, Sie würden mich vielleicht auf einen Ausflug begleiten? Da ich sonst kaum die Gelegenheit habe herzukommen, wollte ich mir einige der Sehenswürdigkeiten der Stadt anschauen. Darf ich Sie also nach dem Frühstück abholen?“

Etwas überrumpelt suchte ihr Blick Boerne. Er würde am nächsten Vormittag einen weiteren Vortrag halten und eigentlich hatte sie ihn sich anhören wollen. Sie fand Boerne jedoch mit einer Kollegin aus England in ein angeregtes Gespräch vertieft. Wie es schien, hatte sie ihren vollen Charme aufgedreht und bezirzte ihn gerade nach allen Regeln der Kunst, was diesen nicht zu stören schien. Sie spürte einen kleinen Stich und mit ein wenig Trotz sagte sie zu. „Natürlich. Ich freue mich darauf.“

Die Musiker hatten damit begonnen ihre Instrumente zusammenzupacken und ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass es an der Zeit wäre ins Hotel zurückzukehren. Sie musste dazu den Innenhof überqueren und da ihr Fuß nach den beiden Tänzen wieder zu schmerzen begonnen hatte, wollte sie ungern allein über den nassen und vom Schnee sicher rutschigen Asphalt gehen.  
„Ich würde gerne ins Hotel zurückkehren“, wandte sie sich deshalb an Dr. Linder. „Würden Sie mich begleiten?“

Er nickte begeistert und sie hakte sich bei ihm unter. 

Den finsteren Blick, den Boerne ihnen beiden hinterherschickte, bemerkte keiner von ihnen. 

~~

Sie schlief schon fast, als einige Zeit später die Tür leise aufgeschlossen wurde und Boerne ins Zimmer trat. Er schaltete kein Licht an, sondern tastete sich im nur vom Mondschein erhellten Raum durchs Zimmer, holte seinen Pyjama und ging dann ins Bad. 

Ein dünner Lichtschimmer kroch unter der Tür hindurch ins Zimmer und sie hörte der rauschenden Dusche zu. Kurz darauf kam er wieder ins Zimmer. Ebenso leise wie zuvor ging er zum Bett und schlüpfte unter die Decken. 

Obwohl die Matratzen getrennt waren spürte sie durch die Bewegungen, dass er einige Zeit brauchte, um eine bequeme Stellung zu finden. Sie kuschelte sich etwas tiefer in ihr Kissen und atmete den herben Duft seines Duschgels ein, der kaum wahrnehmbar zu ihr hinüberdriftete. Sie war im nächsten Moment schon fast völlig eingeschlafen, als sie ein gemurmeltes „Gute Nacht, Prinzessin“ aufhorchen ließ. 

Ein Lächeln stahl sich in ihr Gesicht und sie war versucht zu antworten, ließ es dann aber doch bleiben, als er ihr leise seufzend den Rücken zudrehte. 

~~ 

Boerne reagierte zunächst überhaupt nicht, als sie beim Frühstück beiläufig erwähnte, dass sie mit Dr. Linder einen Ausflug geplant hatte, beschwerte sich dann aber über alles und jeden und teilte seine üblichen bissigen Kommentare an jeden aus, der das Pech hatte in seine Nähe zu kommen. Seine gute Laune vom gestrigen Abend war offenbar völlig verflogen. 

Deshalb wunderte sie es auch nicht, als er sich nach dem Frühstück mit seinen Unterlagen in einen der Sessel zurückzog und sich auf seinen Vortrag vorbereitete.  
Sie tauschte die Bluse, die sie beim Frühstück getragen hatte, gegen einen wärmeren Pullover und verließ dann das Zimmer um sich wie verabredet mit Dr. Linder zu treffen.  
Zuerst bummelten sie durch die Innenstadt, besichtigten die Börse und das Schloss und beschlossen dann dem bekannten Zoo einen Besuch abzustatten, denn sie beide mochten Tiere, wie sie feststellten. 

„Sagen Sie mal“, fragte Dr. Linder unvermittelt und betrachtete eine grüne Mamba, die sich in unzähligen Schlaufen auf einem Ast niedergelassen hatte, „Professor Boerne ist ja schon eine Koryphäe aber macht es wirklich Spaß mit ihm zu arbeiten?“

Silke zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ach… er kann anstrengend sein aber eigentlich mag ich seine spöttischen Kommentare.“

„Auch wenn er Sie wegen Ihrer Größe diskriminiert?“

„Tut er das?“ Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. „Ich nehme ihn genauso oft auf die Schippe, wie er mich. Und? Ich weiß, dass er mich und meine Arbeit respektiert und wenn er das nicht immer offen zeigt, ist das doch auch in Ordnung. Ich denke, wir sind ein gutes Team. Aber warum fragen Sie?“

Er ging weiter und sie schlenderte neben ihm her. „Ich dachte nur, weil er doch ein ziemlich versnobter Zeitgenosse ist und Sie vielleicht…“

„… woanders arbeiten möchte? Vergessen Sie’s. Ich fühle mich wohl, wo ich bin.“ 

„Haben sie denn überhaupt Zeit für eigene Forschungen? Ich fand Ihren Vortrag sehr interessant und habe mich umgesehen, was ich sonst noch so von Ihnen finde, bin aber leider nur auf einige wenige Veröffentlichungen gestoßen.“

Silke begann das Thema zu nerven. War sie denn nicht mehr wert als das, was von ihr in irgendwelchen Fachzeitschriften zu lesen war? „Ich bin als Professor Boernes Assistentin ganz gut beschäftigt und habe eher selten Zeit für ausgiebige Forschungen. Das würde ich aber gar nicht anders wollen“, gab sie deshalb etwas kurz angebunden zurück. Sie schaute auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass die Mittagspause im Kongresszentrum bald vorüber sein würde. Am Nachmittag waren jedoch zwei Vorträge angekündigt worden, die sie sehr interessierten. 

„Ich würde gerne zurückkehren. In einer Stunde spricht Dr. Lester über ein Thema, das ich unbedingt hören will.“

„Natürlich. Den Vortrag wollte ich auch besuchen.“ 

~~

 

Der Rückweg war weitgehend einsilbig verlaufen und nun saß sie in einem eigentlich spannenden Vortrag – Dr. Lester war eine sehr enthusiastische Forensikerin, die es verstand ihr Thema humorvoll und spannend zu präsentieren – und fragte sich, ob Dr. Linder an ihr oder an ihrer Arbeit interessiert gewesen war. 

Neben ihr entstand ein wenig Unruhe und sie schaute sich zu dem Störenfried um, der zehn Minuten nach Beginn des Vortrages meinte, mitten in eine Reihe drängeln zu müssen.  
Es war natürlich Professor Boerne. 

Der Platz rechts von ihr war noch frei, wie auch mehrere andere in den Reihen vor und hinter ihr, doch er steuerte sie an. Als er neben ihr saß beugte er sich zu ihr und raunte: „Welches winzige Exemplar der Gattung Phyllaphis ist denn Dr. Linder über die Leber gelaufen? Doch nicht etwa eine zweibeinige?“

Silke schnaubte und beschloss, ihn keines Blickes zu würdigen. Sie und Dr. Linder waren erst kurz vor Beginn des Vortrages wieder im Kongresszentrum angekommen und schon wusste Boerne, dass die Stimmung zwischen ihnen umgeschlagen war. Hatte er sie verwanzt? Oder beschattete er sie heimlich?

Boerne sah ein, dass er wohl keine Antwort bekommen würde. Ihre Reaktion hatte ihm aber gesagt dass er sich ihre leicht verstimmte Miene und seinen verstimmten Ausdruck nicht nur eingebildet hatte, als er die beiden vorhin im Foyer gesehen hatte. Zufrieden lehnte er sich mit verschränkten Armen zurück und konzentrierte sich auf den Vortrag.

~~

Die nächsten beiden Tage vergingen wie im Flug. Vortrag reihte sich an Vortrag, dazwischen wurden angeregte Diskussionen geführt, Vergleiche angestellt, neue Kontakte geknüpft, alte aufgefrischt und neue und alte Zwiste ausgefochten.  
Boerne bekam, als etabliertes Mitglied dieser Menagerie und deshalb überall und allezeit mittendrin dabei, nur wenig von Alberich zu sehen. Nur ab und an wechselten sie ein paar Worte und er bekam gerade so viel mit, dass er wusste, dass sie sich ganz gut schlug. Teilweise wurde sie wegen ihrer Kleinwüchsigkeit nicht ganz ernst genommen, was sich aber schnell änderte, sobald jemand ihrer scharfen Zunge zu nahe kam. Darüber hinaus war ihr Vortrag gut angekommen und auch in den Diskussionen, an denen sie sich beteiligte, wurde sie bald als fähige Forensikerin geschätzt. 

Was er, zu seinem Verdruss ebenfalls nur beiläufig erfuhr war, dass Linder einen Nachfolger für eine bald vakant werdende Stelle an seinem Institut suchte und sich da ganz offenbar auf seine Alberich eingeschossen hatte. Dieser Stümper schien doch tatsächlich alle Register zu ziehen, nach dem was er so hörte. 

Es hatte sich bisher keine Gelegenheit für ihn ergeben, mit Alberich darüber zu sprechen, so dass er nicht wusste, wie sie dazu stand. Abends war sie meist geradezu todmüde ins Bett gefallen und tagsüber waren sie einfach in zu viele Termine eingebunden.

Während des Abendessens am zweiten Tag beobachtete er, wie Dr. Linder wieder einmal offen mit Alberich flirtete… und sie mit ihm. Es irritierte ihn, denn eigentlich hatte sie bisher einen weit besseren Geschmack bewiesen und er fragte sich, womit dieser aufgeblasenen Pseudomediziner ihr klares Urteilsvermögen getrübt hatte. 

Bruchstückhaft konnte er über den Geräuschpegel der anderen Gespräche hinweg hören, dass er sie zu einem Karaokeabend einlud, der später in einem Teil des Restaurants stattfinden sollte. Boerne schnaubte. Diese geistlose Beschäftigung war nichts, was er sich anzutun gedachte… oder wozu er Alberich einladen würde. 

~~

Boerne ärgerte sich über sich selbst, als er sich, entgegen seiner Überzeugung, eine Stunde später in einer Nische unweit der Bühne einen versteckten Platz gesucht hatte… von dem aus er Alberich und diesen Dr. Linder beobachten konnte.  
Auf der Bühne versuchten sich nach und nach mehr oder weniger talentierte Sänger an der Interpretation der, das musste er zugeben, angenehm ausgewählten Mischung aus Operettenstücken, moderner aber gemäßigter Popmusik und Klassikern derselben.

Es war sogar der eine oder andere Sänger dabei gewesen, der ganz erträglich gewesen war. Allerdings war ihm aufgefallen, dass manche Stücke mehrmals gespielt wurden… wohl um die Hemmschwelle zu senken? Er hatte keine Erfahrung mit dieser Art der Freizeitbeschäftigung, obwohl er einige der Stücke kannte. 

Alberich und Dr. Linder schienen sich jedenfalls prächtig zu amüsieren. 

Boerne starrte in sein Glas und ließ den schweren Rotwein darin kreisen. Plötzlich wurde das von den Scheinwerfern der Bühne hervorgerufene Funkeln unterbrochen, als jemand an den Tisch trat. Er schaute auf. 

„Chef? Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Sie auch hier sein würden.“ Alberich stand vor seinem Tisch und lächelte ihn an. „Wollen Sie sich nicht zu uns setzen?“

Boernes Blick huschte zu Dr. Linder, der in diesem Moment von der Toilette zurückkam. Er winkte mit einem leisen Seufzen ab. „Sie scheinen sich ja gut zu unterhalten. Ich weiß nicht… ich würde wohl nur stören.“ 

Linder war ebenfalls an Boernes Tisch getreten und legte Alberich eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Wir können uns auch zu Ihnen setzen, wenn Sie lieber hier bleiben möchten, Professor“, schlug Linder vor und rückte Alberich einen Stuhl zurecht. 

Boerne sah ein, dass es sinnlos war zu protestieren und fügte sich schweigend. In ein paar Minuten würde er sich entschuldigen und gehen. Überhaupt… was tat er eigentlich hier? 

Linder und Alberich setzten Ihr begonnenes Gespräch fort und Boerne hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Auf der Bühne wurde eben einer jener Songs vorgetragen, die er noch aus seiner Jugend kannte. Leise summte er mit. 

„Sie kennen das Lied?“ Alberich musste ihn gehört haben und schaute ihn nun überrascht an. 

„Ja, ich kenne es. Und?“ Boerne spürte Ärger in sich, konnte aber nicht mal sagen, auf wen oder was er ärgerlich war. Oder waren ihm die beiden Gläser Wein schon zu Kopf gestiegen? 

„Warum singen Sie dann nicht auch mal auf der Bühne?“ Dr. Linder, der eindeutig schon zu viel Wein getrunken hatte, beugte sich vor. „Kommen Sie schon, Professor. Zeigen Sie mal, was Sie drauf haben“, forderte er ihn heraus. 

Boerne unterdrückte ein abfälliges Schnaufen. Dieser Mensch war noch schlimmer, als er gedacht hatte. „Ich habe es nicht nötig, mich da oben zum Gimpel zu machen. Ich weiß, dass ich singen kann.“

Er bereute seine Worte sofort, als er Alberichs Miene sah. „Das würde ich zu gerne einmal hören, Chef“, bat sie leise und er sah an ihrem ernsten Blick, dass sie das wirklich meinte. 

Linder musterte ihn abschätzend, stand dann auf. „Wenn Sie nicht wollen, dann werde ich Ihnen zeigen, wie gut ich singen kann“, plusterte er sich vor Alberich auf und ging mit nicht mehr ganz sicheren Schritten zur Bühne. Sie schaute ihm etwas verdutzt hinterher und verdrehte dann die Augen, als Linder zum Mikrophon griff und sich einen der Songs aus dem Karaoke-Computer aussuchte. Es klang gar nicht mal so furchtbar, wie Boerne befürchtet hatte, doch sang Linder den Text ohne jede Betonung oder Finesse. Es war deshalb ein Graus ihm zuzuhören. 

„Also das geht wirklich besser“, konnte er sich deshalb bei der zweiten Strophe nicht mehr verkneifen. Lag es am Wein, oder daran, dass zu der schon weit vorgerückten Stunde kaum mehr jemand da war, oder lag es an Alberich, die ihn vorher so bittend angesehen hatte?

Boerne wusste es nicht. Er wusste nur, dass er plötzlich auf der Bühne stand und Linder das Mikrophon aus der Hand nahm. Wie lange war es her, dass er vor Publikum gesungen hatte? Er war noch Gymnasiast gewesen… ein paar Mal noch während des Studiums… 

Linder zögerte, dann grinste er breit und rief das gleiche Lied, bei dem er unterbrochen worden war, noch einmal auf. „Dann zeigen Sie mal, was Sie können“, forderte er ihn noch einmal heraus. 

Und Boerne tat es. Er schloss die Augen, kannte den Text auswendig. Es war keines der Lieder aus seinen Bühnenzeiten, doch er hatte oft genug zur Schallplatte gesungen um es in- und auswendig zu können. 

Als die letzten Töne verklungen, die letzten Silben gesungen waren ließ er das Mikrophon sinken und öffnete die Augen. 

Die wenigen Gäste, die noch an ihren Tischen saßen, schauten ihn verwundert an, bevor sie begannen zu applaudieren. Ein rascher Rundumblick überzeugte ihn, dass keine Teilnehmer des Symposiums darunter waren… außer Dr. Linder und Alberich. Ihn ignorierte er, doch Alberich… sie schaute ihn mit einem Ausdruck an, den er nur als absolute Verblüffung deuten konnte. Hatte er sich getäuscht… war es so furchtbar gewesen? 

Plötzlich wurde er sich bewusst, dass er immer noch das Mikrophon festhielt und legte es schnell auf den Boden. Dann eilte er die wenigen Stufen, die von der Bühne in den Saal führten, hinab. Bei Alberich blieb er stehen, griff nach seinem Glas und stürzte den letzten Rest Wein in einem Schluck hinunter. Er schmeckte fad.  
Als er das Glas wieder abstellte, griff sie nach seiner Hand. „Das… es war wunderschön.“ Ihre Stimme war leise und um ihn herum reduzierte sich alles auf ihre blauen Augen, die ihn ansahen… als ob… 

Boerne holte tief Luft und schüttelte knapp den Kopf, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Was geschah hier? Der Wein… der Wein war definitiv zu schwer gewesen. Mit einer knappen Verbeugung wich er vom Tisch zurück. „Wenn Sie mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würden? Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen.“

Damit eilte er aus dem Raum... immer weiter… ins Foyer und weiter, bis er auf dem Vorplatz des Hotels stehen blieb. In seine Ohren rauschte das Blut. Was um alles in der Welt hatte ihn dazu gebracht, sich derart zum Narren zu machen? Er verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen. Nur gut, dass ihn keiner der andere Forensiker gesehen hatte. Nicht auszudenken, welchen Spott er würde über sich ergehen lassen müssen… 

Der Seufzer, der die Stille um ihn zerriss, kam aus tiefstem Herzen. 

~~

Silke saß wie betäubt, während die Worte und Töne noch in ihr nachhallten. Wer hätte gedacht, dass in dem kühlen und reservierten Boerne eine solche Kraft und Leidenschaft steckte, wie er sie eben auf der Bühne gezeigt hatte? Er war Teil des Liedes geworden… hatte die Worte mit Leben erfüllt. 

Sie kannte den Originalsong und sie war sich sicher, dass sie noch kaum eine derartig gute Interpretation gehört hatte.  
Dr. Linder saß mit deutlich weniger verklärter Miene neben ihr. „Das war ganz gut“, gab er leicht unwillig zu und fixierte sein Weinglas.  
Seine Worte holten sie in die Realität zurück. Müdigkeit griff nach ihr und sie schaute sich im inzwischen praktisch leeren Raum um.  
„Wie es aussieht, sind wir die letzten Gäste…. Es wird auch langsam Zeit zu schlafen.“ Sie legte Linder eine Hand auf den Arm und holte damit auch ihn aus seinen Grübeleien. „Ich werde nach oben gehen. Vielen Dank für den schönen Abend.“

„Gerne, Silke. Ich hoffe ja, wir werden noch viele solcher Abende miteinander verbringen.“ Er suchte ihren Blick und beugte sich zu ihr. Sie ließ zu, dass er sie küsste und in eine lockere Umarmung zog. Dann begleitete er sie zum Aufzug und verabschiedete sich dort mit einem weiteren Kuss. Es lag eine Frage… und ein Versprechen darin und einen Moment lang war sie versucht, nicht in den Aufzug zu steigen, sondern ihm in den Trakt zu folgen, in dem sein Zimmer lag. Es schmeichelte ihr, umworben und wie eine Frau behandelt zu werden und nicht auf die Verkörperung einer Opernfigur reduziert zu sein. Ihre Gedanken schweiften zu Boerne und wieder sah sie ihn mit geschlossenen Augen und sehnsüchtiger Miene auf der Bühne stehen. 

Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und löste sich aus der Umarmung. 

~~~~~

Es gibt zwei alternative Enden, die an dieser Stelle ansetzen. Ich konnte mich absolut nicht festlegen, wie es weitergeht und wollte Euch auch nicht eine der Versionen vorenthalten. Deshalb habt Ihr nun hinter Kalendertürchen 7 die Wahl: 

Langes Ende  
PG12, mit jeder Menge Fluff, frei zugänglich. Legt besser schon mal einen Lappen für all das Schmalz bereit. 

Kurzes Ende  
NC17, da recht explizit ohne grafische Beschreibungen

Wer wissen will, welchen Song ich im Sinn hatte…  
(„Wo bist du“ (JJL und Ina Müller): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jH_6fnKasEg)


	2. Die Welt zu ihren Füßen – langes Ende,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audience: Teens and older  
> Warnung: akute Gefahr von Schmalzflecken auf dem Teppich

~~

Als sie leise die Zimmertür öffnete, glaubte sie zuerst Boerne wäre noch nicht da, doch dann hörte sie seine leisen, tiefen Atemzüge. Er schlief offenbar schon und in diesem Moment war sie froh darüber. Er… und Linder… hatten sie so aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, dass sie erst wieder zur Ruhe kommen musste. 

Morgen Mittag, nach den letzten Vorträgen und einem abschließenden Plenum würde das Symposium mit einem gemeinsamen Mittagessen zu Ende gehen. Das hieß, sie würde wieder mit Boerne nach Hause fahren. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie sich darüber freuen sollte. 

~~

„Dieser Dr. Linder… ich habe gehört in seinem Institut wird in absehbarer Zeit der Posten des Stellvertreters vakant?“  
Boerne konzentrierte sich scheinbar auf den Verkehr, doch seine Gedanken waren bei der Frau auf dem Beifahrersitz. Bis jetzt hatten sie beide geschwiegen. 

Sie nickte knapp. „Sein Stellvertreter ist schwer erkrankt und will in vorzeitigen Ruhestand gehen“, bestätigte sie. 

„Hat er denn schon einen Nachfolger in Aussicht?“ Er bemühte sich zwar um eine gleichmütige Stimme, doch sie klang selbst in seinen Ohren scharf und hart. 

Es bewirkte immerhin, dass sie zu ihm hinüber sah. „Nein… allerdings habe ich eine sehr gutes Angebot von ihm bekommen.“

Boerne hatte es vermutet, doch bis zu diesem Moment nicht gewusst. Seine Finger schlossen sich ein wenig fester um das Lenkrad. „Bei diesem Stümper? Was glauben Sie, können Sie von ihm lernen?“

Alberich schnaubte. „Darum geht es doch gar nicht. Es wäre eine Chance für mich… als Stellvertreterin…“ Sie warf ihm einen Blick zu und seine finstere Miene ließ sie verstummen. „Ach... vergessen Sie es.“ 

Sie wusste selbst noch nicht, was sie wollte. Da war Dr. Linder… ein freundlicher, aufmerksamer Mann, der sich um sie bemühte und sie als seine Stellvertreterin haben wollte… vielleicht sogar mehr? Da war Berlin, neue Herausforderungen, neue Aufgaben, ein Karrieresprung und ein Schritt vorwärts für sie.   
Auf der anderen Seite war da Boerne… egozentrisch, herrisch und manchmal schwer zu ertragen… aber auch einfühlsam und jemand, für den es sich lohnte durchs Feuer zu gehen weil er das gleiche für seine Freunde tat. Da waren Thiel, Nadeshda und Frau Klemm, da waren ihre Freundinnen, Münster… und die Arbeit, die sie liebte exakt so wie sie war. Und… da war dieses Kribbeln im Bauch, wann immer sie in Boernes Nähe war. 

Sie unterdrückte ein leises Seufzen. Boerne würde nie etwas anderes in ihr sehen, als seine Assistentin, dessen war sie sich sicher. Er mochte große, langbeinige Frauen… die zudem noch aus der Gesellschaftsschicht stammten, der auch er angehörte. Alles schlechte Karten für sie. 

~~

Bis Boerne sie schließlich am Nachmittag bei Ihrer Wohnung aussteigen ließ, war kaum ein weiteres Wort zwischen ihnen gefallen. Er war froh darüber gewesen. Ihre Nähe hatte ihn nervös gemacht und er war sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob er mehr gesagt hätte, als es ihm oder ihr gut getan hätte. 

Irgendwann war sie eingeschlafen und er hatte ab und an einen Blick auf die in ihren Sitz gekuschelte Frau geworfen. Sie hatte klein und zerbrechlich gewirkt, hatte etwas in ihm angerührt, das er nicht zu benennen gewagt hatte und das er auch jetzt nicht so genau betrachten wollte. 

Darüber, dass sie nur den Chef und Professor in ihm sah, war er sich sicher. Mit diesem Karaoke-Blödsinn hatte er sich schon genug zum Narren gemacht… das hatte vollauf genügt. Sie musste nicht noch mehr wissen. 

~~

„Alberich!“ Boernes Stimme hallte durch die Rechtsmedizin und sie hätte vor Schreck beinahe den Objektträger fallen gelassen. Was wollte er denn nun schon wieder?   
„Ja, Chef?“, rief sie zurück und unterdrückte ihren Unmut. Entweder war er mit Hauptkommissar Thiel unterwegs, was für sie mal wieder mehr Arbeit bedeutete, oder er tobte sich hier in der Rechtsmedizin mit komplizierten Untersuchungsmethoden aus, die sie sonst so gut wie nie anwandten und die ebenfalls noch mehr Arbeit für sie mit sich brachten. 

Natürlich war es gut, vor neuen Erkenntnissen aus anderen rechtsmedizinischen Instituten nicht die Augen zu verschließen, aber musste man deshalb gleich alles über den Haufen werfen? Zudem hatten die neuen Methoden im aktuellen Fall nicht den erhofften Erfolg gebracht, so dass sie dann eigenmächtig die Proben mit der bisher angewandten Technik noch einmal untersucht hatte. Mit diesen Ergebnissen war Thiel dann einen Schritt weitergekommen und Boernes Laune war in nie erreichte Tiefen gesunken. 

Sie verstand nicht, warum er dieses Mal so viel umorganisierte, wo er doch sonst nach jedem Kongress oder Symposium nur uninteressiert abgewunken hatte, wenn sie ihn nach Neuerungen gefragt hatte.  
Seine Erklärung hatte für sie nach fadenscheiniger Ausrede geklungen und sie keinen Deut schlauer gemacht. Sie vermutete sogar eher, dass er selbst nicht so genau wusste, warum er diesen Zirkus veranstaltete. Wollte er jemandem etwas beweisen? Vielleicht, dass die Rechtsmedizin in Münster jener in Berlin in nichts nachstand? 

„Bringen Sie mir mal den Langenbeck-Haken. Ich glaube, der könnte zu den Wundmalen passen.“

Silke streckte den Kopf aus der Labortür. Boerne stand am Obduktionstisch und betrachtete die Leiche, die sie heute Morgen obduziert hatten. Ein mittelalter Mann, Arzt, unklare Todesursache und seltsame Schlagmale. An seiner Idee konnte was dran sein. 

Sie wollte schon zu ihm gehen, da bemerkte sie den vor einer halben Stunde neu eingeräumten Rollwagen mit den für die nächste Obduktion frisch sterilisierten Instrumenten. Etliche der grünen Hüllen aus Spezialfolie waren aufgerissen, ihr Inhalt auf dem Rollwagen und neben der Leiche verteilt.   
Sie würde alle wieder reinigen, frisch verpacken und neu sterilisieren müssen.   
„Ach Mensch, Chef“, brummte sie und trat an den Tisch heran. „Mussten Sie denn alles aufreißen? Wir haben doch noch jede Menge unsterile Instrumente im Labor. Wenn es nur darum geht, die Form der Instrumente mit den Wundmalen zu vergleichen, reichen die doch aus.“

Boerne schaute sie über den Rand der Brille hinweg an. „Ja, musste ich.“ Sein Ton war gleichgültig, seine ganze Haltung signalisierte Unmut und Ablehnung und sie fragte sich, was eigentlich los war. Seit Tagen war er nun schon so schlecht gelaunt, dass er kaum zu ertragen war. Eigentlich seit dem Symposium. Heute Morgen dann, als sie die Untersuchungen nochmal gemacht hatte, war er richtiggehend wütend geworden. Nicht, dass er die Qualität ihrer Arbeit kritisiert hätte… aber sein Tonfall und sein Benehmen waren so unangenehm geworden, dass sie sich darüber zu ärgern begann. Sie hatte ihm nichts getan und sie sah es nicht ein, dass er seine Laune an ihr ausließ. 

Ohne aufzusehen streckte er ihr die Hand entgegen und winkte mit den Fingern. „Was...? Ach so, der Langenbeck-Haken. Der liegt gleich neben Ihnen, Chef“, informierte sie ihn und drehte sich um, um wieder ins Labor zurückzukehren. 

Boerne schaute neben sich und nahm das Instrument. „Alberich? Da wäre noch was… heute Abend müssen Sie länger bleiben. Wir haben Rufbereitschaft, aber ich will Thiel zu einer Hausdurchsuchung begleiten.“

Silke erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Ging das schon wieder los? Ihr Dienst war in einer halben Stunde beendet und sie dachte gar nicht daran länger zu bleiben, damit er Thiel zu etwas begleiten konnte, bei dem er nichts zu suchen hatte!

Sie fuhr herum und funkelte ihren Chef wütend an. „Sagen Sie mal, wer hat Ihnen eigentlich die Butter vom Brot geklaut? Sie sind unausstehlich, unhöflich, herrisch und verfügen über mich, als sei ich Ihr Eigentum, seit wir von diesem Symposium zurück sind“, schimpfte sie. 

Boerne hob abwehrend die Hände und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Na, na, Alberich, sind das nicht ein paar zu große Worte für Sie? Es gibt keine Grund sich so aufzuplustern, nicht dass Sie noch in die Luft gehen, so wie Sie die Backen aufblasen.“

„Ach… Sie…“ Silke machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung mit den Armen und rannte geradezu aus dem Raum. In der kleinen Küche angekommen hörte sie, wie Boerne ihr völlig unbeeindruckt hinterherrief: „Wenn Sie schon mal da sind, können Sie mir ja gleich einen Kaffee bringen.“ 

Hah, sollte er sich den doch selbst holen!   
Sie streifte ihren Laborkittel ab und hängte ihn an den Haken, dann holte sie ihre Tasche aus dem Spind und ging. 

Als sie aus dem Gebäude trat, pfiff ein schneidend kalter Wind durch die Straße und trieb Regenschauer vor sich her. Müde und erschöpft machte sie sich auf den Heimweg. Ihre Jacke war zu leicht für das Wetter und sie beeilte sich, nach Hause zu kommen. Ein Schirm war bei dem Wind nutzlos und so zog sie sich einfach nur die Kapuze über den Kopf.

Sie wollte eben eine Straße überqueren, als ein Wagen, der ihr bekannt vorkam, um die Ecke bog. Boerne saß darin, neben ihm diese langbeinige Rothaarige vom Symposium. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo Dr. Paterna hergekommen war, oder was sie in Münster wollte. Aber ganz offenbar war sie die Hausdurchsuchung mit Thiel! War es denn zu viel verlangt, dass er wenigstens ehrlich zu ihr war? Boerne schien sich auf jeden Fall sehr gut mit ihr zu unterhalten und achtete gar nicht darauf, dass sie dort stand. Er fuhr so dicht am Gehweg vorbei, dass er eine Pfütze erwischte und sie von oben bis unten vollgespritzt wurde. 

Vor Schreck schnappte sie nach Luft und stampfte dann zornig mit dem Fuß auf, als er einfach weiterfuhr. Das hatte ihr zu ihrem Glück gerade noch gefehlt. 

Frustriert stapfte sie durch das Mistwetter und drängte schniefend die Tränen zurück, als sie endlich ihre Wohnung erreichte. Mit zitternden Fingern schloss sie auf und knallte die Tür dann hinter sich zu. Müde ließ sie sich dagegen sinken. 

Ob sie sich das Angebot von Dr. Linder vielleicht doch noch mal überlegen sollte?

~~

Boerne war sauer. Der peitschende Regen nahm ihm die Sicht, diese aufdringliche Dr. Paterna kaute ihm das Ohr ab und wie es schien, hatte er gerade noch ein von Kopf bis Fuß in eine Regenjacke eingewickeltes Kind nass gespritzt. Konnte noch mehr schief gehen? 

Eigentlich hatte er Alberich anbieten wollen sie nach Hause zu fahren. Vorher musste er jedoch Thiel anrufen um ihm abzusagen und als er endlich das Gespräch beendet hatte, war sie schon verschwunden gewesen. Nun, sie hätte ihn ja auch fragen können, nicht wahr?

Mit über den Kopf gezogenem Jackett hatte er zu seinem Wagen laufen wollen, als er seinen Namen gehört hatte. In der Hoffnung, Alberich wäre doch noch im Gebäude gewesen, hatte er sich umgedreht. Zu seiner Überraschung war es Dr. Paterna gewesen. Sie hatte etwas in Köln zu erledigen gehabt und wollte ihm, wenn sie schon in der Nähe war, einen kurzen Besuch abstatten. In der Nähe… Boerne schnaubte. Köln lag ja auch gleich ums Eck, nicht wahr? Aber was waren schon 150 km.   
Es war klar gewesen, dass sie gehofft hatte bei ihm übernachten zu können... Wie kam sie darauf? ...doch er hatte ihr stattdessen ein Hotelzimmer besorgt, zu dem er sie nun brachte. Zu seinem Glück würde sie morgen wieder mit einem anderen Kollegen, der einen Familienbesuch in Münster machte, nach Köln zurückfahren. 

Zurzeit lief aber auch alles schief. Nicht nur, dass die Anzahl der ungeklärten oder eindeutig unnatürlichen Todesfälle rasant anstieg und ihnen die Arbeit über den Kopf zu wachsen drohte.   
Nein, da schwebte immer noch das Damoklesschwert der vakanten Stelle in Berlin über ihm. Er wusste noch immer nicht, wie Alberich darüber dachte, denn wann immer er versuchte darüber zu reden, brachte er keinen vernünftigen Satz heraus. Frustriert flüchtete er sich stattdessen in immer flacher werdende Platituden und reagierte gereizt, was ihm wohl bewusst war. Aus irgendeinem Grund, der sich ihm entzog, schaffte er es aber nicht das zu ändern.

Er brauchte sie in der Rechtsmedizin. Wie kam dieser eingebildete Schnösel Linder überhaupt dazu, ihr eine Stelle anzubieten? Es war ja nicht so, dass sie auf der Suche war, oder? Sollte er sich doch selbst darum kümmern einen Neuling in die Feinheiten der Forensik einzuweisen… Medizinstudium hin oder her und schließlich gab es viele Wege Forensiker zu werden. Da den richtigen Mitarbeiter aus den vielen möglichen Varianten herauszupicken, damit Spezialgebiete und besondere Fachrichtungen sich ergänzten… er und Alberich passten in dieser Hinsicht hervorragend zusammen und das würde er sich nicht kaputt machen lassen. 

Boerne steigerte sich so sehr in seinen gerechten Zorn hinein, dass er glatt vergaß Frau Dr. Paterna angemessen zu verabschieden, als sie aus seinem Wagen stieg.

~~

Boernes Stimmung hatte sich am nächsten Morgen praktisch gar nicht gebessert, sondern strebte eher einem absoluten Tiefpunkt entgegen. Natürlich hatte er am Abend noch versucht Linder telefonisch zu erreichen, was jedoch nicht sehr ergiebig gewesen war. 

Linder hatte ihn ziemlich brüsk abgewiesen, als er ihn freundlich und geduldig darüber aufklärte, dass Alberich nun mal in seine... jawohl! … in seine Rechtsmedizin gehörte und sonst nirgendwohin. Das hatte ihn in der Nacht so lange beschäftigt, dass er heute Morgen wegen Schlafmangels mürrisch und unzufrieden mit sich und der Welt war. 

Da half es auch nichts, das Alberich schon früh am Morgen ohne seine Anwesenheit mit einer von Frau Klemm wohl dringend angeordneten Obduktion begonnen hatte. Sie musste nun mal warten, bis er da war und durfte ohne ihn nicht anfangen. Dass sie trotzdem gute… naja… sehr gute Arbeit geleistet hatte, brauchte er ja nicht extra zu erwähnen, das wusste sie ja schließlich. 

Der Kaffee schmeckte auch reichlich bitter und nach einiger Recherche fand er heraus, dass es sich nicht um den gewohnten koffeinhaltigen Kaffee, sondern um eine entkoffeinierte Variante handelte, die irgendeiner der Obduktionshelfer fälschlicherweise anstatt des sonst üblichen Kaffees besorgt hatte. Zudem war seine Kaffeemilch sauer geworden. 

Er wusste gar nicht genau, was er eigentlich zu Alberich gesagt hatte, als sie irgendwann wutschnaubend ins Labor verschwunden war und nun wie wild ihren Computer bearbeitete, obwohl sie doch eigentlich schon lange Feierabend hatte.  
Nur mit Mühe konnte er sich von den ständig um Berlin, Alberich und Linder kreisenden Gedanken losreißen, um sich auf den aktuellen Bericht zu konzentrieren.   
Es war definitiv kein Mord gewesen… sondern Selbstmord. Nur… ob Thiel das glauben würde? Er brauchte dringend noch einen ganz bestimmten Blutabgleich. 

„Alberich?“, rief er in das Labor hinüber ohne aufzusehen. „Wenn Sie ohnehin noch im Labor beschäftigt sind, dann können Sie doch gleich nochmal an einer Blutprobe testen, ob sich…“

Sie stand so plötzlich vor ihm, dass er erschrocken die Luft anhielt.   
„Ich werde erst mal gar nichts mehr testen! Wenn Sie es nicht schaffen, ein Mindestmaß an normalem Umgangsformen aufrecht zu erhalten, sehe ich es nicht ein, dass ich mir das gefallen lassen soll.“

Sprachs, legte schwungvoll ein bedrucktes Papier vor ihn auf den Schreibtisch und stürmte aus dem Raum. 

„Alberich? Was…?“

Boerne schaute völlig überrumpelt auf das Blatt Papier, dass sie ihm auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. Das hässliche Wort *Überstundenausgleich*, stand dort, über einer fein säuberlichen Auflistung ihrer Überstunden der letzten Monate und fraß sich in sein Bewusstsein. Nur am Rande bekam er mit, dass sich die Schiebetür der Rechtsmedizin mit einem lauten Quietschen hinter ihr schloss. 

Überstundenausgleich?  
Wie kam sie eigentlich dazu so einfach spontan ihre Überstunden abzufeiern? Das hieße ja, dass sie ihn hier mit der ganzen Arbeit allein ließ! Das konnte er sich unmöglich gefallen lassen! Er holte tief Luft, um seinem Ärger lautstark Luft zu machen, dann ließ er sich wie betäubt in seinen Sessel fallen. 

So schnell sein verletzter Stolz aufgeflackert war, so schnell fiel er wieder in sich zusammen, als er sich der plötzlich erstickenden Stille um sich herum bewusst wurde.

Er musste das verhindern… konnte doch nicht zulassen, dass sie ihn… musste ihr folgen, sie überreden…

Hastig sprang er auf und stürmte ihr hinterher. Dass er dabei seinen Bürostuhl umwarf, nahm er gar nicht zur Kenntnis.

~~

Er erreichte sie, als sie gerade den langen weiß gestrichenen Gang entlangeilte, der zum Aufzug führte.   
„Alberich… Frau Haller… so warten Sie doch. Bleiben Sie…“, er hatte sie erreicht und packte sie am Arm, „… doch endlich stehen.“

Sie machte sich mit einem entschlossenen Ruck frei. „Warum? Um mich von Ihnen wie Ihr Eigentum behandeln zu lassen, über das Sie nach eigenem Gutdünken verfügen können? Es reicht, Boerne. Das habe ich ihnen gestern unmissverständlich klar gemacht aber da sie es offenbar nicht kapieren wollen…“

Sie wandte sich ab und wollte ihren Weg fortsetzen, als er sie erneut festhielt. Das hieß, er wollte nach ihr greifen, doch zwei zornig blitzende Augen hielten ihn davon ab. „Sie wissen offenbar meine Arbeit nicht zu schätzen, das haben Sie mir in den letzten Tagen nur zu gründlich gezeigt. Es gibt aber andere, die das können und ich habe es nicht nötig, mir ihr selbstherrliches, selbstverliebtes und egozentrisches Benehmen noch länger anzutun!“

„Andere? Hah! Wer sollte das denn bitteschön sein?“ Er stemmte die Arme in die Hüfte und baute sich herausfordernd vor ihr auf, auch wenn sie das noch nie beeindruckt hatte und jetzt erst recht nicht tat.   
„Etwa dieser dahergelaufene Möchtegernrechtsmedizinier aus Berlin? Der kann doch nicht mal eine Wasserleiche von einem Brandopfer unterscheiden, geschweige denn einen halbwegs vernünftigen Untersuchungsbericht verfassen. Was ich von dem schon zu lesen bekommen habe, Alberich ich sage Ihnen, das hätte ich als Grundschüler besser hinbekommen.“ 

Sie nutzte den Moment, in dem er Luft holen musste. „Und wenn schon! Es gibt auch so was wie Menschlichkeit und Freundlichkeit, aber das sind ja für Sie wohl Fremdwörter und es reicht nicht, wenn man die in mehrere Sprachen übersetzen kann. Man muss auch wissen, was sie bedeuten!“ 

Boerne schnappte nach Luft und versuchte die Worte, die ihm nicht von den Lippen kamen mit raumgreifenden Bewegungen aus der Luft zu pflücken. Sie achtete nicht weiter darauf, sondern stürmte erneut an ihm vorbei. 

Allerdings hatte sie wohl nicht mit Boernes schneller Reaktionsfähigkeit gerechnet. Er erwischte sie am Arm und wirbelte sie zu sich herum. 

Silke starrte wütend an ihm vorbei, weigerte sich ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. Um Ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu fesseln und um auf ihre Augenhöhe zu kommen, kniete er sich schnell vor sie. Sie zuckte überrascht zurück, sah ihn aber immer noch nicht an.  
„Bitte Alberich, ich brauche Sie hier… als Mitarbeiterin… Sie können doch nicht einfach…“, flüsterte er und fragte sich, ob sie die Hilflosigkeit und Traurigkeit in seiner Stimme hörte. 

„Und ob ich kann!“, warf sie ihm entgegen. „Es hat Sie doch noch nie interessiert, ob ich überhaupt gerne hier unten arbeite oder…“

Boerne ließ sie gar nicht ausreden. „Ich… Silke… bitte, nach diesem Symposium… und auch schon vorher… ich habe mich in...“ Er stockte und zog sie dann, einer verzweifelten Eingebung folgend, impulsiv an sich und küsste sie kurz, aber nicht weniger nachdrücklich. Es war noch so neu, dieses Gefühl, dass er es nicht wagte es in Worte zu fassen. Alles lief so verdammt schief und er wusste nicht, wie er das Ruder herumreißen sollte… war schlicht überfordert mit dem Chaos aus Gefühlen, Gedanken und der Furcht sie zu verlieren. Hoffend, das sie verstand, suchte er ihren Blick.

Sie holte aus und versetzte ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige. Dann riss sie sich los und stürmte endgültig davon. 

Boerne sackte stumm auf den Boden. 

~~

„Moinsen… Frau Haller.“ Thiel trat verdutzt zur Seite, als ihn die kleine Rechtsmedizinerin aus dem Lift kommend mit schnellen, energischen Schritten, denen man die Wut anhörte, fast umrannte. Er wich zur Seite und ließ sie vorbei. „Was… was ist denn passiert?“, rief er ihr hinterher. 

Sie blieb nicht mal stehen. „Boerne ist mir passiert!“

Thiel sah ihr kopfschüttelnd nach, zwängte sich durch die sich eben wieder schließenden Aufzugtüren und fuhr nach unten.   
Es kam ja ab und an mal vor, dass Boerne Frau Haller auf die Nerven ging, aber so aufgebracht hatte er sie noch nie erlebt. 

Er war noch verwirrter, als er im Gang zur Rechtsmedizin einen völlig desolaten Boerne auf dem Boden sitzen sah. Schnell eilte er zu ihm. „Was ist denn mit Ihnen passiert?“, fragte er und beugte sich zu dem bleichen Mann. Auf dessen Wange prangte der deutlich rote Abdruck einer kleinen Hand. 

Thiel musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken und konnte sich schon denken, wer ihm die Ohrfeige verpasst hatte, doch Boernes Miene machte ihm Sorgen. Der sonst so unerschütterliche Professor war völlig am Boden zerstört.  
„Sind Sie mit Frau Haller aneinandergeraten?“, fragte er ganz ohne den Spott, den er dem Rechtsmediziner sonst so gerne entgegenbrachte. 

Boerne sah auf, schob seine verschobene Brille wieder zurecht und murmelte dann stockend und noch immer abwesend: „Ich habe eine Märchenprinzessin geküsst und ein…“ Anstatt weiter zu sprechen, ahmte er mit der Hand die hüpfenden Bewegungen eines davonspringenden Frosches nach.

Nun grinste Thiel doch, versuchte es aber hinter einer brummigen Stimme zu verbergen. „Kommen Sie erst mal mit. Sie können doch hier nicht so auf dem Boden hocken bleiben“, entschied er und zog Boerne auf die Füße. Der ließ es, noch immer sichtlich benommen, mit sich geschehen. 

Thiel verfrachtete Boerne in dessen Büro und drückte ihn auf das Sofa. Dann ging er in die kleine Küche um Kaffee zu holen. Was er fand, war eine bestenfalls nur noch lauwarme Brühe. Er goss zwei Tassen ein und ließ absichtlich die Milch aus Boernes Kaffee weg. Das würde ihn vielleicht wachrütteln.

„Hier, trinken Sie. Ist zwar nur noch lauwarm aber besser als nichts.“

Boerne nahm den Becher entgegen, trank abwesend einen Schluck und spuckte ihn sofort wieder aus. „Was soll das denn sein? Sie wollen mich wohl vergiften… und was machen Sie hier in meinem Bürostuhl?“ Er fuhr vom Sofa hoch und hechtete zum Schreibtisch. „Geben Sie das her!“

Thiel, der den umgefallenen Chefsessel wieder aufgestellt und es sich darin bequem gemacht hatte, ließ sich widerstandslos Frau Hallers Auflistung aus der Hand reißen. Ein kurzer Blick darauf hatte ihm genügt, um zu begreifen worum es ging. 

Dieses Mal musste es der Professor gründlich übertrieben haben. Er lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen zurück und musterte den zitternden und sichtlich aufgebrachten Mann.  
„Nu‘ erzählen Sie mal. Was haben Sie dieses Mal wieder angestellt?“

Boerne fuhr herum und funkelte ihn zornig an. „Angestellt? Ich? Was sollte ich bitteschön angestellt haben? Wenn dieser schlecht gelaunte, überempfindliche und pflichtvergessene… wenn sie meint, mich hier mit der ganzen Arbeit allein sitzen zu lassen, dann ist das doch wohl nicht meine Schuld und überhaupt, wie kommen Sie dazu mir zu unterstellen… mir!... ich hätte etwas mit der Sache zu tun und….“

Thiel lehnte sich noch ein Stückchen weiter zurück und nippte an dem wirklich scheußlichen Kaffee. Wer hatte den gekocht? Boerne?   
Angewidert stellte er die Tasse zurück auf den Schreibtisch, während er Boernes Tiraden nur mit halbem Ohr lauschte. 

„Frau Haller wirkte nicht gerade, als ob sie mit bester Laune hier hinausging“, warf er irgendwann ein, als Boerne drohte in immer höhere Sphären der Selbstverliebtheit zu entschweben. Es war Zeit ihn wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen herunter zu holen. Sonst hatte Frau Haller das mit einigen Worten immer prima hingekriegt, aber da sie nun mal nicht da war…

Der Satz hatte den erhofften Erfolg und Boerne verstummte. Zumindest für einen Augenblick. „Frau Haller“, brummte er, sagte dann aber tatsächlich nichts mehr, sondern ließ sich schwer aufs Sofa fallen und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

Thiel beugte sich vor. „So… und nun spucken sie endlich aus, was eigentlich los ist.“

„Was los ist? Sie hat mich verlassen.“ Boernes unglückliche Stimme war hinter seinen Händen kaum zu verstehen, doch der jämmerliche Tonfall war eindeutig. 

Thiel kaschierte sein amüsiertes Grunzen mit einem Hustenanfall. Boerne hatte da wohl soeben was ganz Entscheidendes auf den Punkt gebracht.   
„Ich dachte, sie nimmt einfach nur die Überstunden, die ihr wahrscheinlich schon lange zustehen?“ 

Boernes Kopf ruckte hoch und er starrte Thiel einen Moment lang verdutzt an, dann dämmerte ihm, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Der Kommissar sah interessiert zu, wie die Ohren des Rechtsmediziners zu glühen begannen, hatte dann aber Mitleid mit dem offenbar todunglücklichen Mann. Das war mehr als nur verletzte Eitelkeit, begriff er plötzlich. 

Thiel stand auf und setzte sich zu Boerne auf das Sofa. „Und warum hat sie hier alles so Knall auf Fall hingeschmissen? So aus heiterem Himmel ist das doch sicher nicht passiert“, versuchte er den Mediziner zum Sprechen zu bringen. Er wusste aber aus Erfahrung, dass dies ein hartes Stück Arbeit werden konnte. So viel Boerne sonst auch redete, über sich selbst sagte er nur selten etwas. 

Boerne richtete sich mit Schwung aus seiner zusammengekauerten Haltung auf und sprang vom Sofa hoch. Im Büro hin und her marschierend sprudelte es dann so plötzlich aus ihm heraus, dass Thiel ihm kaum folgen konnte. Dass das alles so knapp unter der Oberfläche gebrodelt hatte, hatte er diesem Mann in den letzten Tagen gar nicht angemerkt und er fragte sich, was er sonst alles nicht über Boerne wusste. 

„Sie hatte mich zu dem Kongress begleitet…nein… das heißt sie ist selbst eingeladen worden… für ihre Forschung über die Abnahmetechniken von Fingerabdrücken an Wasserleichen, wenn die das Stadium erreicht haben, in dem man die Haut wie einen Handschuh…“ Ein kurzes Stöhnen Thiels ließ ihn innehalten, dann fuhr er fort. „Naja… jedenfalls hat sie darüber einen Vortrag gehalten. Ich hatte gedacht, sie würde meine Protektion brauchen, so klein wie sie ist und schließlich hat sie sich ja noch nie in diesen Kreisen bewegt und da habe ich mich bereit gehalten sie zu unterstützen. Aber das war, bevor da dieser eingebildete, schnöselige und absolut unfähige Kretin auf der Bildfläche erschien…“ 

Thiel verschränkte wieder die Arme, während er zu dechiffrieren versuchte, was Boerne eigentlich sagen wollte. „Sie wurde also auch eingeladen und Sie dachten, sie bräuchte Ihre Hilfe und dann kam da… wer?“

Boerne schien seine Frage gar nicht gehört zu haben, sondern sprach einfach weiter.  
„… dieser dahergelaufene Emporkömmling, der sich seine Position in der Berliner Rechtsmedizin nur durch Vetternwirtschaft und Beziehungen erschlichen hat. Dass sie ausgerechnet auf so eine Person hereinfällt… also das hat mich tief erschüttert und… wie kommt der dazu, mir meine Assistentin abspenstig machen zu wollen… indem er ihr… und das sage ich Ihnen, so verlogen wie der ist und…“

Thiel, der langsam zu verstehen begann, was da wohl wirklich passiert war, sah seinen egozentrischen Nachbarn plötzlich in einem ganz neuen Licht. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass sich Boerne in Frau Haller verliebt hatte? Oder schon seit längerem in sie verliebt war?  
„Ganz schlecht“, murmelte er und dachte daran, was für Folgen es für einen etwaigen Nebenbuhler haben mochte. 

„Ja, das ist in der Tat ganz schlecht!“, ereiferte sich Boerne. „Dieser ungehobelte Mensch hat es doch tatsächlich fertig gebracht ihr eine Stelle anzubieten … als seine gleichgestellte Kollegin! Wie kann sie das nur machen? Wie kann sie hier ihre Aufgaben in diesen…“, er deutete fahrig in den Obduktionsraum hinaus mit einer Geste, die auch die anderen Räume mit einschloss, „… hellen, freundlichen Kellerräumen und mit einem wirklich begnadeten Professor der Rechtsmedizin an ihrer Seite…“

„… der sie nicht nur an seiner Seite sondern in seinem Leben haben möchte…“, warf Thiel dazwischen und hoffte, die Bombe würde zünden. 

Was sie auch tat. 

Boerne verstummte augenblicklich, schnappte wie ein Fisch auf dem Land nach Luft und ließ sich mit einem lauten Seufzen auf das Sofa fallen. 

Thiel musterte ihn einige Minuten lang abwartend, doch der Professor schien sein Pulver verschossen zu haben. Er hatte die Ellenbogen auf die Knie gelegt und starrte nur mit locker baumelnden Händen auf den Boden. 

„Haben Sie ihr das gesagt?“, fragte er irgendwann sanft, als er das Gefühl hatte, Boerne wäre nun so weit, ernsthaft mit ihm über die Sache zu sprechen. Dieser schüttelte nur unglücklich den Kopf.   
„Ich habe in den letzten Tagen überhaupt so gut wie gar nicht mit ihr gesprochen… richtig gesprochen, meine ich.“ Er klang verzagt und, seit Thiel ihn kannte, zum ersten Mal schonungslos ehrlich mit sich.  
„Ich wusste natürlich, dass dieser… Nichtsnutz ihr eine Stelle angeboten hatte. Es ist hinreichend bekannt in den einschlägigen Kreisen, das in seinem Institut ein Mitarbeiter wegen einer schweren Erkrankung in den vorzeitigen Ruhestand geht und er deshalb nach Ersatz sucht. Aber warum ausgerechnet Silke?“ Er hob den Kopf und suchte in Thiels Miene nach einer Antwort, fand aber offenbar keine. 

„Silke? Nicht mehr Alberich? Ist da noch was passiert?“, hakte Thiel vorsichtig nach. 

„Was? Nein… ich…“ Boerne winkte müde ab. „Alberich ist doch nur ein Spitzname, oder dachten Sie, ich würde ihren richtigen Namen nicht kennen?“ Er achtete gar nicht auf Thiels fehlende Antwort, sondern nahm die Brille ab und rieb sich die Nasenwurzel.  
„Nein, ich habe es gar nicht gewagt mit ihr zu sprechen… sie sollte nicht wissen… ich konnte ihr doch nicht sagen, dass…“

„… Sie sich in sie verliebt haben?“, half Thiel aus. Boerne nickte nur knapp. 

Nun seufzte Thiel, als ihm langsam das ganze Drama dämmerte. „Sie wollen mir jetzt aber nicht erklären, dass Sie aus lauter Verunsicherung über Ihr eigenes Gefühlschaos und aus Eifersucht noch mehr auf ihr herumgehackt haben als sonst?“ 

Wieder nickte Boerne. „Ich fürchte ja“, gab er kleinlaut zu. 

Thiel ließ sich mit einem Stöhnen nach hinten gegen die Lehne kippen und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Oh Mann, das haben Sie ja wieder prächtig hinbekommen.“   
Er musterte den völlig am Boden zerstörten Mann neben sich. „Hat sie denn gesagt, dass sie die Stelle annehmen will?“

Borne zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Wir haben nicht darüber gesprochen.“

„Sie hatten Schiss, Sie zu fragen“, übersetzte Thiel. „Dann wissen Sie also darüber gar nichts…. aber… was hat das alles mit den Überstunden zu tun?“  
„Sie hat sich darüber aufgeregt, dass ich ihr die ganze Arbeit aufbürde und über sie verfügen würde.“

„Womit sie gar nicht so unrecht hat“, stellte Thiel fest. „Es wurde aber auch mal Zeit, dass sie sich dagegen wehrt.“

Boerne vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Thiel war aber noch nicht zufrieden. Was sollte dieses Gerede von Märchenprinzessin und Frosch bedeuten? Da gab es wohl nur eine Erklärung. „Hatten Sie eigentlich keine bessere Idee, als sie zu küssen?“

Wieder nickte Boerne und Thiel konnte nicht anders, er musste einfach Grinsen.  
Boernes teils beleidigte, teils todunglückliche Miene ließen ihn jedoch schnell wieder ernst werden.   
„Manchmal frage ich mich, wie sie es geschafft haben, eine Frau zu finden, die Sie heiratet. Komplizierter geht es ja wohl nicht mehr“, murmelte er kopfschüttelnd, dann schlug er Boerne kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter.   
„Am besten hören Sie jetzt endlich damit auf, Ihr angekratztes Ego zu bemitleiden, nehmen die Beine in die Hand und fahren zu ihr… und das mit einem Blumenstrauß, der mindestens so groß ist wie sie, und dann… dann sollten Sie mal wirklich mit ihr reden.“ 

Boerne blieb reglos sitzen. „Blumen ziehen bei ihr nicht, das habe ich schon probiert“, murmelte er kleinlaut. 

„Ne, oder? Wann war das denn?“ 

„Bevor wir zum Symposium gefahren sind… sie war da schon nicht gut auf mich zu sprechen und ich wollte mich am Abend vor der Abfahrt bei ihr entschuldigen. Die Blumen musste ich wieder mitnehmen, mitgefahren ist sie aber trotzdem.“

„Mit Ihnen im Auto… oder zum Symposium.“ 

„Mit mir im Auto. Mit ihrem Hüpfer wäre sie ja eine halbe Ewigkeit unterwegs gewesen.“

„Dann wird das wohl eher ihr gesunder Menschenverstand gewesen sein, der sie dazu gebracht hat das Angebot anzunehmen, wie? Sie sollten wirklich mit ihr reden, Boerne. Ehrlich, ohne Ausflüchte, ohne Tiraden und ohne Ihr egozentrisches Gehabe. Ich glaube nämlich, dass Frau Haller Sie schon ein bisschen gern hat. Sonst hätte sie sich kaum so aufgeregt“, versuchte er ihn aufzumuntern. 

Er erntete nur einen unglücklichen Blick.

~~

Thiel beobachtete Boerne in den nächsten Tagen bei jeder Gelegenheit, die sich ihm bot. Wie es schien, konnte sich der Rechtsmediziner nicht dazu durchringen, sich bei seiner Assistentin zu entschuldigen, geschweige denn das Gespräch mit ihr zu suchen. Ebenso wenig brachte er es fertig vor sich und anderen zuzugeben, dass er in dem momentanen Arbeitspensum heillos unterging.   
Er wurde zusehends blasser und dunkle Schatten lagen unter seinen Augen. 

Thiel hatte schnell gemerkt, dass Boerne kaum noch zu Hause schlief, sondern in der Rechtsmedizin übernachtete. Das konnte nicht erholsam sein und Boerne sah auch nicht so aus, als ob ihm das auf Dauer gut tun würde.   
Nach der dritten Nacht in Folge beschloss Thiel deshalb selbst mit Frau Haller zu reden.

Ihre Sicht der Dinge hatte er dann leichter nachvollziehen können: Boerne hatte sich ihr gegenüber wie ein Idiot verhalten und sie mit seinem, von den eigenen Zweifeln ausgelösten, widersprüchlichen Verhalten um den letzten Nerv gebracht. 

Die Stelle anzunehmen war für sie keine Option, über die sie bisher ernsthaft nachgedacht hatte und Thiel schüttelte noch im Nachhinein den Kopf, als er schon auf dem Weg ins Präsidium war, als er daran dachte, wie viel Durcheinander Boerne hätte vermeiden können, wenn er sich nur einmal ein Herz gefasst und wirklich nachgefragt hätte. 

Aber was hatte er erwartet? So mutig und oft sogar tollkühn Boerne sonst auch sein mochte, wenn es um Frauen ging kniff er, wenn es zur Sache ging. 

Nur gut, dass Frau Haller da ganz anders gestrickt war. Sie hatte ihm zwar nicht geglaubt, dass Boerne sich in sie verliebt hatte, aber er hatte sie immerhin dazu überreden können, nochmal mit diesem Holzkopf zu reden. 

~~

Silke beendete das Gespräch und betrachtete nachdenklich das Handy in ihrer Hand. Wenn sie wollte, könnte sie schon in zwei Wochen in Berlin anfangen. 

Wollte sie? 

Unsicher und bedrückt ließ sie sich auf einen Stuhl sinken. Sie mochte ihre Arbeit in der Rechtsmedizin, aber das würde sie auch in Berlin haben. Sie mochte auch die Kommissare und die Staatsanwältin und… Boerne? Er würde ihr sehr fehlen, das wusste sie.  
Sie vermisste doch jetzt schon den verbalen Schlagabtausch mit ihm.   
Was sie jedoch nicht vermisste, war die zunehmende Vereinnahmung gewesen… diese Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der er sie herumkommandierte.   
Wenn sie Boerne dazu bringen könnte, das in Zukunft wieder bleiben zu lassen… 

Dr. Linder hatte ihr noch zwei Tage Bedenkzeit eingeräumt, dann musste er definitiv die Stelle ausschreiben lassen. So viel Zeit hatte sie also noch... oder besser gesagt Boerne. 

~~

Die kühle, immer leicht muffige Luft der Rechtsmedizin umfing sie wie ein vertrauter Mantel, als die Türen des Aufzugs sich vor ihr öffneten. Es roch nach Wasserleiche… Boernes Lieblingsmord… im ironischen Sinne. Sie fragte sich, ob sie nicht doch wieder gehen sollte, seine Laune würde mit Sicherheit nicht die Beste sein. 

Einen Moment lang zögerte sie, dann hörte sie durch die nicht ganz geschlossene Schiebetür, wie mehrere Instrumente scheppernd zu Boden fielen und Boerne jemanden mit ätzender Stimme anraunzte: „Können Sie nicht aufpassen! Was ist das hier? Eine Schießbude? Bin ich denn nur von unfähigen Bewegungslegasthenikern umgeben? Frau Haller brauchte zwar einen Stuhl, um in Ihre luftigen Höhen zu gelangen, das schaffte sie aber ohne dabei das komplette Untersuchungsbesteck in den Boden zu treten. Und wo haben Sie eigentlich Ihren Abschluss gemacht? Beim Metzger nebenan? Neiiiin… lassen Sie die Finger vom Hals der Leiche! Ich muss erst noch den genauen Stichkanal zwischen Trachea und der Arteria carotis feststellen. Ach, machen Sie, dass Sie ins Labor kommen, ich mach das hier lieber alleine fertig. Der Massenspektrometer müsste die Ergebnisse der Blutuntersuchung langsam fertig haben. Das können Sie ja wohl, oder brauchen Sie da auch Nachhilfe?“

Silke straffte unwillkürlich die Schultern. So hatte Boerne nie mit ihr geredet, nicht mal zu seinen schlimmsten Zeiten. Das hätte er auch gar nicht gewagt, weil er dann sehr schnell eine passende Erwiderung erhalten hätte. Von diesem bedauernswerten Wesen dort drinnen kam jedoch keine Antwort und sie dachte gerade nicht an die Wasserleiche. 

Abgesehen davon, dass sich das ja wirklich nicht nach einer qualifizierten Assistenz angehört hatte… wer auch immer ihm da half. 

Wasserleiche mit Stichkanal in Luftröhre und Halsschlagader? Das klang nach einer ziemlichen Sauerei, war aber sicher auch sehr interessant. Das wollte sie sich nicht entgehen lassen. 

Leise ging sie den Gang entlang und schob die Tür auf. Jemand hatte sie geölt, denn sie quietsche nicht mehr, wofür sei dankbar war. 

Boerne stand am Obduktionstisch und ließ den Kopf hängen. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und in seiner Wange trat ein Muskel so deutlich hervor, dass sie das Zähneknirschen förmlich hören konnte. Seine Hände zitterten leicht, etwas, das sie nie zuvor bei ihm erlebt hatte und mit einem erstickten Seufzen ließ er sie schließlich auf den leblosen Körper vor sich sinken. Es war ein ungewohnter Anblick für Silke und sie begriff, dass Thiel nicht übertrieben hatte. Boerne schien wirklich an seiner Leistungsgrenze angekommen zu sein und das wollte was heißen. 

„Wie es aussieht, könnten Sie ein kleines bisschen Hilfe gut gebrauchen.“ Beherzt marschierte sie zum Obduktionstisch und warf einen prüfenden Blick auf die Leiche. „Drei Tage? Erstochen und dann im Wasser abgelegt?“

„Alb… Frau Haller?“ Boerne schaute sie an, als ob sie eine Fata Morgana wäre. 

Silke beschloss, nicht weiter darauf einzugehen. „Laufen die Blutanalysen schon? Oder soll ich mich um die Gewebeproben der Lunge kümmern? Was ist mit in die Lunge eingetretenem Wasser, haben Sie das schon analysiert? Kommissar Thiel wird ja wissen wollen, ob der Fundort der Tatort ist.“

Boerne starrte sie noch immer einfach nur an, allerdings war er merklich blass geworden. „Hallo? Alles in Ordnung?“ Sie wedelte mit der Hand vor seinen Augen herum. 

Er atmete tief durch und straffte dann seine Gestalt. „Wollten Sie nicht Ihre Überstunden abfeiern? Sie stehen Ihnen zu, was machen Sie also hier?“ Er klang müde und resigniert. 

„Kommissar Thiel meinte, Sie könnten etwas Hilfe gebrauchen. Nun, ich bin bereit Ihnen zu helfen… unter einer Bedingung.“

„Und die wäre“, fragte Boerne vorsichtig. 

„Ich habe noch einmal mit Dr. Linder telefoniert…“, sie hob die Hand, als Boerne etwas einwenden wollte, fuhr dann fort, „…die Stelle wird in drei Tagen offiziell ausgeschrieben. Wenn ich vorher zusage, habe ich sie.“ 

Boerne presste die Lippen zusammen und wandte sich ab. Den Schatten, der über seine Miene glitt, hatte sie jedoch gesehen. „Warum sind Sie dann hier?“ 

„Um Ihnen noch eine Chance zu geben. Ich arbeite gerne hier… hier im Institut und mit Ihnen. Aber nicht zu den Bedingungen und bei dem Benehmen, das Sie mir zuletzt zugemutet haben. Ich werde Ihnen heute und morgen helfen. Wenn Sie mich in dieser Zeit davon überzeugen können, hier zu bleiben, dann verzichte ich darauf, die restlichen Überstunden sofort zu nehmen und sage auch Dr. Linder ab. Es liegt also jetzt an Ihnen, ob ich endgültig gehe oder bleibe.“   
Sie bemühte sich um einen möglichst gleichmütigen Gesichtsausdruck, obwohl ihr ganz flau im Magen war. Allein schon ihn wiederzusehen beschleunigte ihren Herzschlag. „Sie sollten sich aber schon ein bisschen Mühe geben.“

~~

Ärger, Frust, Erleichterung, und ein Anflug von Panik kämpften in Boerne um die Vorherrschaft – in dieser Reihenfolge. Was sollte er denn jetzt tun? … und wie sollte er sie dazu bewegen zu bleiben? Die Tage ohne sie hatten ihm auf erschreckende Weise klar gemacht, dass er sie nicht nur als Assistentin dringend brauchte. 

Noch nie waren ihm die Räume so kalt und leblos vorgekommen. Ständig hatte er zur Schiebetür geschaut, ob nicht eine sehr energische, sehr liebenswerte und sehr hübsche Frau hereinkommen würde. Eine Frau, deren fröhliches Lachen und deren simple Gegenwart er sehr schnell schmerzhaft vermisst hatte. 

Zu aufgewühlt, um sich weiter auf die begonnene Obduktion zu konzentrieren, streifte er die Handschuhe ab und warf sie auf dem Weg in sein Büro in den Mülleimer. Dann setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch, starrte einige Minuten einfach nur dumpf vor sich hin.   
Er war so müde… tagelang hatte er fast rund um die Uhr gearbeitet um alles zu schaffen. Er hatte einen der Helfer notdürftig für die Assistenz angelernt, aber es endete täglich in einer Katastrophe. Die Aufgabe dieses Personals war es nun einmal nur die Leichen für die Obduktion vorzubereiten, sie umzulagern und grobe Verschmutzungen nach der Untersuchung zu entfernen. Die diffizile Arbeit, die Alberich so locker von der Hand ging, konnte nicht von jedem gemacht werden. 

Eine Bewegung im Obduktionsraum ließ ihn durch die Glastür nach draußen sehen. Alberich hatte inzwischen sterile Kleidung angezogen und sprach gerade mit dem angelernten Assistenten. Er schnaubte zynisch. Assistent? Er war ein besserer Handlanger, der noch nicht einmal den Unterschied zwischen einem Roux- und einem Fritsch-Haken kannte. Wie sollte er mit so einem… Individuum eine medizinisch und forensisch korrekte Obduktion durchführen? 

Alberich ließ sich von ihm gerade in die sterilen Handschuhe helfen und schob mit dem Fuß ihre Trittleiter in die richtige Position. Dann betrachtete sie kritisch die bereits teilweise freigelegten Organe. Es war eine so vertraute Szene, dass es ihm einen Stich versetzte. Er wollte sie nicht verlieren… er würde es nicht aushalten ohne sie. 

Er wusste, sie war durchaus in der Lage eine Obduktion selbstständig durchzuführen, brauchte dazu jedoch seine Einwilligung und seine Anwesenheit.   
Beides schien sie im Moment jedoch nicht zu kümmern. Seelenruhig setzte sie seine Arbeit fort und entnahm die notwendigen Gewebeproben, sowie Proben des in die Lunge eingetretenen Wassers. Dann verschwand sie damit im Labor. 

Fieberhaft überlegte er, was er tun könnte, um sie umzustimmen. Fachlich hätte sie in Berlin viele Chancen, die sie hier als seine Assistentin nie haben würde. Sie war jedoch nicht an der großen Karriere interessiert, das hatte sie schon mehrmals betont. Zudem ließ er sie oft selbstständig arbeiten… auch wenn es die Vorschriften anders wollten und er ihr die eine oder andere Eigenmächtigkeit dann doch unter die Nase rieb… dies aber mehr um etwaige Zuhörer davon zu überzeugen, dass er das Heft in der Hand hielt. Sie wusste, dass er im Grunde kein Problem damit hatte, wenn sie selbständig arbeitete. Damit konnte er sie also nicht ködern. 

Es musste etwas anderes sein… etwas… das sie davon überzeugte, dass ihm an ihr… der Frau… etwas lag und dass er sein Verhalten bereute und ändern würde. Nur was?

Plötzlich erhellte sich seine Miene, als ihm eine Idee kam… mehrere um genau zu sein. Die Umsetzung bedurfte allerdings einiger Vorbereitungen und er hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit.

~~

Boerne legte den Hörer auf und atmete auf… ein wenig zumindest. Punkt Eins seiner Liste würde funktionieren, auch wenn sein Gesprächspartner Zweifel geäußert hatte, alles bestellte zu dieser Jahreszeit zu bekommen und in der vereinbarten Zeit verarbeiten zu können. 

Auf zu Punkt Zwei. Er zog den Stecker des Festnetzanschlusses aus der Buchse und nahm den Akku aus seinem Handy. Dann trottete er mit Leidensmiene zu Alberich in das Labor. 

„Frau Haller? Ich bräuchte kurz Ihr Handy.“ 

Sie hatte zuerst nicht reagiert, sondern weiterhin mit dem Mikroskop die Probe untersucht, drehte sich jetzt jedoch um. „Mein Handy? Was ist mit Ihrem?

„Kaputt.“ Er hob das Handy hoch und tippte darauf herum, wohl wissend, dass es keinen Mucks von sich geben würde. Sie zuckte ungerührt mit den Schultern. „Dann nehmen Sie eben das Festnetz, oder ist das unter Ihrer Würde?“

„Funktioniert auch nicht“, gab er kleinlaut zurück. „Und ich muss dringend einen Anruf tätigen“, fügte er noch hinzu, als sie sich schon wieder abwenden wollte. „Es geht um Leben und Tod.“

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Ja klar, Professor. Darum geht es hier unten doch immer.“ Seinem bittenden Blick konnte sie jedoch nicht lange widerstehen und deutete in Richtung Garderobe. „In meiner Handtasche. Aber wehe, sie legen es nicht wieder zurück.“

„Danke, vielen Dank.“ Er stob aus dem Raum und merkte gar nicht, dass ihm die kleine Frau reichlich verdutzt nachschaute.

Das Handy hatte er schnell gefunden, ebenso die Nummer, die er dort in der Anrufliste vermutet hatte.  
„Ja, ich weiß, ja, dass Sie mich nicht leiden können, aber… nun hören Sie mir doch bitte erst mal zu… es geht um Silke und… Ich brauche aber Ihre Hilfe um… Was? Wieso? Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass ich… Ja…. Ja, aber… Sie haben ja Recht…“  
Boerne seufzte und hielt den Hörer ein wenig weiter weg. Die laute, deutlich aufgebrachte Stimme war trotzdem nicht zu überhören. Ob das eine so gute Idee gewesen war? Aber auf die Schnelle war ihm nichts anderes, oder besser gesagt, niemand anderes eingefallen, als diese Freundin von Alberich. Er wusste, sie kümmerte sich um Wotan, wenn Alberich keine Zeit hatte… oder hatte sie die Dogge inzwischen ganz bei sich aufgenommen?... und sie hatte mit Sicherheit einen Schlüssel zu Alberichs Wohnung und den brauchte er nun mal. Jetzt!

Er lugte um die Ecke zum Labor, in dem Alberich noch immer mit den Proben beschäftigt war. Wenn sie ihn hier dabei erwischte, wie er mit ihrer Freundin telefonierte… 

„Bitte, ich habe Silke Unrecht getan und ich möchte es wieder gut machen. Dazu muss ich aber in ihre Wohnung, jetzt, solange sie in der Rechtsmedizin ist. Helfen Sie mir, bitte.“

Die Tirade am anderen Ende der Leitung stockte und er hörte, wie die Frau tief Luft holte.   
„Meinen Sie das wirklich ernst?“, fragte sie misstrauisch.

„Ja.“ Boerne wusste nicht, was er sonst sagen sollte. In diesen Dingen war er noch nie gut gewesen. 

„Ich muss verrückt sein und Silke wird mich vierteilen… aber irgendwie glaube ich Ihnen das jetzt sogar.“ Sie seufzte. „Also gut, in einer halben Stunde bin ich in der Wohnung… allein lasse ich Sie da jedenfalls nicht rein.“

„Danke, vielen Dank.“

„Sparen Sie sich das für Silke auf.“ Dann wurde die Verbindung unterbrochen und er schaute einen Moment lang verdutzt auf das Handy, bevor er es schnell wieder in Alberichs Handtasche verschwinden ließ.   
„Ich habe das Handy wieder zurückgelegt“, rief er dann in Richtung Labor. „… danke nochmal… Sie kommen hier alleine klar? Ich muss kurz weg… in einer Stunde müsste ich wieder da sein. Sie halten solange die Stellung, ja?“  
Er gab ihr keine Chance etwas zu erwidern, sondern schnappte sich seinen Mantel und stürmte aus dem Raum. 

Zwanzig Minuten später stand er vor Alberichs Wohnung und zappelte ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Wo blieb sie nur? War sie doch schon drin und hatte nur noch nicht aufgemacht?  
Er wollte schon zum fünften Mal klingeln, als er eine Frau mit einem großen Hund um die Ecke biegen sah. Silkes Freundin und Wotan. Vor Erleichterung lehnte er sich erst mal gegen die Tür, bevor er sich straffte und ihr entgegen ging. 

„Frau Sommer? Ich bin…“

„Sparen Sie sich das, Herr Boerne. Ich weiß, wer Sie sind.“ Sie musterte ihn abschätzend und ignorierte die Hand, die er ihr entgegenstreckte.   
„Ich weiß ja nicht, wie Silke es so lange bei Ihnen aushält und ich muss verrückt sein, Ihnen zu helfen. Was wollen Sie überhaupt in der Wohnung? Wenn das irgendwas mit Leichen zu tun hat, dann…“

„Höchstens mit Leichen der floralen Art… man könnt auch Schnittblumen dazu sagen.“ Er deutete auf seinen Wagen, der vor dem Haus stand – natürlich im absoluten Halteverbot – und in dessen Innenraum jede Menge in Papier eingewickelte Blumensträuße zu sehen waren. 

Ingrid Sommer stutzte und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Sie sind schon ein verrückter Kauz, da hat Silke ganz Recht. Sie wollen die ganzen Blumen in die Wohnung bringen? Warum geben Sie ihr die Sträuße nicht direkt?“

„Da würde sie vermutlich dahinter verschwinden“, murmelte Boerne. „Also, lassen Sie mich nun in die Wohnung oder nicht. Silke führt in der Rechtsmedizin allein eine Obduktion durch und sie kommt in Teufelsküche, wenn es raus kommt, dass ich dabei nicht anwesend bin.“

Eine halbe Stunde später war jedes dafür brauchbare Gefäß mit einem üppigen Blumenstrauß gefüllt. Boerne war dankbar, dass ihm Silkes Freundin dabei half, die Sträuße in den Räumen zu verteilen. Sie war eben im Wohnzimmer, als er nach oben ins Schlafzimmer huschte und eine einzelne tiefrote Rose zusammen mit einem kleinen Umschlag auf das Kissen legte. 

Dann ging er mit einem weiteren Strauß in das Bad. 

~~

Silke stand auf, dehnte die Schultern und reckte die Arme nach oben, um ihren verkrampften Rücken etwas zu entlasten. Eine Massage wäre jetzt genau das Richtige, aber Boerne konnte sie ja wohl kaum danach fragen. Oder doch? Ein spitzbübisches Lächeln stahl sich in ihre Mundwinkel.   
Boerne hatte sie ja schließlich schon oft genug und mit der größten Selbstverständlichkeit dazu aufgefordert seine verkrampften Schultern zu massieren, was ihr mit ihren kleinen Händen wirklich nicht leicht gefallen war.   
Mal sehen, wie er reagieren würde.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass er bald wieder zurück sein würde. Pünktlich war er eigentlich immer, wenn nicht gerade Thiel oder eine Leiche dazwischen kamen. Die Untersuchungen waren auch so gut wie fertig, zumindest diejenigen, die sie ohne Boernes Vorarbeit erledigen konnte. Sicher, sie konnte eine Obduktion durchführen, der bessere Präparator war jedoch Boerne und manche Dinge überließ sie ihm dann doch ganz gerne. Der Geruch, den die Leiche verströmte war auch nicht gerade angenehm und, auch wenn sie sie inzwischen von Herrn Braun, dem angelernten Assistenten, wieder hatte ins Kühlfach legen lassen, stand der modrig-faulige Geruch noch schwer in der Luft. 

Zehn Minuten später war Boerne noch immer nicht zurück und sie überließ es dem Assistenten, die letzten Befunde gegen zu prüfen. Ihr Bericht war fertig und sie würde ihm in Boernes Büro den letzten Schliff verpassen. Dort stank es wenigstens, dank Klimaanlage und Luftabzug, nicht so sehr. 

Als sie sich an den Schreibtisch setzen wollte, stolperte sie über ein Kabel, das mitten im Weg lag und offenbar in großer Eile dort hingeworfen worden war. Sie verfolgte es vom Stecker bis zum Telefon, hob prüfend den Telefonhörer an und suchte dann in der Wand die jetzt leere Buchse. Sie steckte es wieder ein und siehe da, sie bekam das Freizeichen zu hören. 

Was hatte das nun wieder zu bedeuten? Misstrauisch schaute sie sich Boernes Schreibtisch an. Er hielt eigentlich immer Ordnung, doch heute lag einiges durcheinander. Trotzdem entdeckte sie schnell etwas, das sehr gut der Akku von Boernes Handy sein konnte. Noch eine Spur misstrauischer holte sie ihr eigenes Handy und schaute nach, welche Nummer als letztes gewählt worden war, starrte dann verdutzt auf die Nummer ihrer Freundin. 

Was um alles in der Welt hatte Boerne jetzt schon wieder angerichtet? 

Bevor sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, hörte sie, wie sich die Schiebetür öffnete und Boerne mit beschwingten Schritten näher kam. Aufgeschreckt zog sie das Telefonkabel wieder aus der Buchse – vermutlich war es besser, wenn er nicht merkte, dass sie seine Mogelei entdeckt hatte – und setzte sich mit gleichmütigem Gesicht an seinen Computer. 

Er steckte den Kopf zur Tür herein. „Was haben sie mit der Leiche gemacht, Alb.. Frau Haller? Hier stinkt es ja, als ob Sie sie gekocht hätten.“

„Die Untersuchungsergebnisse sind fertig, ich brauche nur noch die Präparate von Leber und Gallenblase. Herr Braun kümmert sich gerade um die Konservierung der Proben“, gab sie zuckersüß zurück und lächelte ihn an. Boerne schien wieder zu seinem alten Selbst zurückgefunden zu haben, denn wenn seine Worte auch heftig gewesen waren, seine Stimme hatte eher amüsiert geklungen. Keine Spur jedenfalls von dem unausgeglichenen Mann der letzten Zeit.

Boerne wollte schon zu einer Antwort ansetzen, streifte sich dann jedoch das Jackett von den Schultern und griff nach seinem Laborkittel, der an einem Garderobenständer im Büro hing. Dann nahm er noch einen tiefen Atemzug, wie um sich für die anstehende Aufgabe zu wappnen, drehte um und steuerte die Kühlfächer an. 

Silke schaute ihm und dem Assistenten gelassen zu, während die beiden Männer die Leiche erneut auf den Obduktionstisch legten und die noch fehlenden Präparate entnahmen. Beide waren merklich blass, im Falle Herrn Brauns sogar leicht grün im Gesicht und Boerne legte schließlich eine OP-Maske an, um wenigstens ein bisschen dem Geruch zu entgehen, obwohl er sonst so stolz auf seinen Gleichmut war. 

Als er schließlich mit allem fertig war, kehrte er in sein Büro zurück und trat hinter Silke, die sich weigerte seinen Sessel zu räumen.   
„Was haben Sie denn schon? Lassen Sie mal die Ergebnisse sehen.“

Sie drückte ihm eine Tasse frischen Kaffee in die Hand und er blickte überrascht auf, nahm dann aber kommentarlos einen Schluck. „Danke“, murmelte er schließlich und betrachtete dann interessiert den Bildschirm, auf dem sie die Ergebnisse aufgerufen hatte. 

Sie wusste, dass der Geruch einer Leiche einen widerlichen Geschmack im Mund erzeugen konnte und sie kannte keinen Rechtsmediziner, dem davon nicht wenigstens einmal schlecht geworden wäre. Kaffee half ein wenig dagegen und so hatte sie, als sie gesehen hatte, dass die beiden Männer fast fertig waren, eine Kanne gekocht. Der Assistent würde seinen im Labor vorfinden. 

„Wie ich es mir gedacht habe“, murmelte Boerne. Es folgten Theorien und Vermutungen zum Unfallhergang und zum Tatort. An dem Ganzen war nichts Geheimnisvolles oder Seltsames. Der Fall würde schnell aufgeklärt sein.   
Silke lehnte sich müde im Sessel zurück und ließ den Kopf im Nacken kreisen. Es war nicht ganz so effektiv, wie sie es sich gewünscht hätte weil ihr die Lehne zu hoch war, aber es half dennoch. 

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Boerne ihr einen Blick zuwarf, jedoch nicht weiter reagierte. Das war ihr Stichwort.   
„Meine Schultern bringen mich heute noch um“, klagte sie, scheinbar im Selbstgespräch, um sich dann an Boerne zu wenden. „Professor, könnten Sie nicht mal…?“

Boerne zog bereitwillig einen Stuhl heran.   
„Setzten Sie sich mal da drauf, rittlings“, ordnete er an und sie gehorchte ein wenig überrascht. Sie hatte eigentlich eher damit gerechnet, einen seiner üblichen Kommentare als Antwort zu bekommen. 

Boerne zog sich einen weiteren Stuhl heran und setzte sich hinter sie. Er drückte ihren Oberkörper ein wenig nach vorne, so dass sie sich bequem an der Rückenlehne abstützen konnte. „Lassen Sie die Arme locker“, meinte er leise und dann spürte sie, wie er ihr den Laborkittel von den Schultern zog und sich warme, kräftige Hände auf ihren Nacken legten, der nun nur noch von dem dünnen Stoff ihrer Bluse bedeckt war. 

Er ließ sie einen Moment dort liegen, bewegte nur leicht die Finger. Dann strich er mit festen, gleichmäßigen Bewegungen von der Wirbelsäule nach außen und ertastete dabei die verhärteten Muskeln. Ohne jede Eile begann er anschließend damit, jeden einzelnen behutsam zu massieren, bis das angespannte Gewebe nachgab. 

Sie hätte Schnurren können, so gut fühlte sich das an. 

Nachdem die Schultern wieder locker waren, begann er sanft Hals und Genick zu massieren, strich dabei bis in die Kopfhaut hinauf und jagte damit eine Gänsehaut nach der anderen über ihren Körper. Wo um alles in der Welt hatte er das gelernt? 

„Ist ihnen kalt?“, fragte er besorgt und sie schüttelte den Kopf. „N…nein. Alles in Ordnung.“ 

„Gut.“ 

Sie fühlte sich wieder völlig entspannt, doch er hörte noch nicht auf, widmete sich nun den Muskelsträngen rechts und links der Wirbelsäule, bis sich auch diese weich und warm anfühlten. Schließlich ließ er seine Hände auf ihrem Rücken liegen, umfasste dabei mit den Fingern ihre Taille. Sie holte zittrig Luft. „Danke, Professor. Das war…“

„… schon lange fällig“, ergänzte er den Satz und stand auf, hielt ihr dann ihren Kittel hin, so dass sie nur hineinzuschlüpfen brauchte. „Lassen Sie den vorerst an, damit die Muskeln nicht gleich wieder kalt werden“, riet er ihr und wandte sich dann ab, um sich seinem Computer zu widmen. 

Sie stand noch einen Moment lang unschlüssig im Raum. Sollte sie etwas sagen? Sie entschied sich dagegen und verließ das Büro um den Obduktionsraum wieder zu säubern. 

~~

 

Zwei Stunden schickte Boerne sie pünktlich in den Feierabend, obwohl er selbst noch einiges zu bearbeiten hatte. Sie lächelte still vor sich hin, während sie den Hausschlüssel aus ihrer Handtasche holte. Sie hatte es doch gewusst, dass er auch anders sein konnte, wenn er nur wollte.   
Der Duft unzähliger Blumen nahm ihr, weil er so unerwartet war, fast den Atem als sie die Tür öffnete. Völlig baff starrte sie auf das Blumenmeer, dass sie bereits im Hausflur und auf der Treppe empfing, eilte dann von Raum zu Raum und konnte es kaum fassen.   
„Wer, um alles in der Welt…?“, murmelte sie und schnupperte an einem Bouquet mit Freesien und Rosen. „Und das mitten im Dezember?“

Sie wusste, wem sie das zu verdanken hatte. Natürlich wusste sie das. Aber was sollte das?   
Ein Fünkchen Ärger regte sich in ihr. Blumen waren für Boerne ein Mittel zum Zweck. Er verschenkte sie, wenn er etwas erreichen wollte. 

Aber… hatte sie ihm nicht die Pistole auf die Brust gesetzt? Sie hatte ihn ja praktisch dazu gezwungen, etwas zu unternehmen. Sie begann zu kichern, als sie sich die Standpauke vorstellte, die ihre Freundin ihm sicher verpasst hatte. Ingrid konnte ihn nicht leiden obwohl sie ihm noch nie zuvor begegnet war. Aber Silke hatte ihr einige Male ihr Herz ausgeschüttet, wenn er es wieder zu weit getrieben hatte. Wie hatte er es nur geschafft ausgerechnet sie dazu zu überreden, dass sie ihn in die Wohnung ließ, denn wozu sonst hatte er sie angerufen? 

Sie schnupperte an dem Strauß, der ihren Küchentisch schmückte und richtete sich dann ihr Abendbrot. Ihr Rücken war noch immer herrlich entspannt von der gründlichen Massage und sie fragte sich, warum sie ihn nicht schon früher darum gebeten hatte. 

Eine halbe Stunde später ging sie in ihr Schlafzimmer hinauf, um sich für einen gemütlichen, ins Sofa gekuschelten, Fernsehabend bequemere Kleidung anzuziehen. Auch hier oben empfingen sie mehrere Blumensträuße, doch die größte Überraschung war die Rose, die auf ihrem Kissen lag. Tiefrot und mit einem herrlichen Duft beherrschte sie das ganze Schlafzimmer und stellte die bunten und fröhlichen Sträuße in den Schatten. 

Überrumpelt, und mit einem dicken Kloß im Hals setzte sie sich auf das Bett. Sollte Thiel mit seiner Vermutung doch recht gehabt haben?  
Der Tanz auf der Terrasse fiel ihr wieder ein. Sie war sich so sicher gewesen, dass er sie geküsst hätte, wenn nicht diese anderen Teilnehmer die Situation unterbrochen hätten.   
Seine zynischen Bemerkungen zu Linder und später über Linder… war er etwa eifersüchtig gewesen? 

Silke musste über sich selbst lachen. Boerne und eifersüchtig? Das passte nicht zu ihm, dafür war er viel zu sehr in sich selbst verliebt. 

Und warum dann dieser Kuss, als sie vor einigen Tagen erst mal alles hingeschmissen hatte? Sie hatte es damals nicht verstanden und konnte es auch jetzt einordnen, egal wie lange sie darüber nachdachte.  
Ganz durcheinander von ihren Gefühlen und rationalen Überlegungen ließ sie sich zur Seite fallen, zuckte dann aber wieder zurück, als sie den kleinen Umschlag entdeckte. Etwas verdutzt drehte sie das kleine Briefchen aus weißem Pergament in ihrer Hand, bevor sie es öffnete. 

Eine Karte, ebenfalls aus Pergament, steckte darin. Eine Einladung. 

In Boernes schwungvoller Handschrift standen dort eine Uhrzeit, das heutige Datum, sowie eine Adresse. Sonst nichts. 

Was sollte das? Lud er sie zum Essen ein?   
Sie schaute auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass ihr noch eine Stunde Zeit blieb. 

~~

Silke stieg aus dem Taxi, bezahlte den Fahrer und stand dann etwas unschlüssig vor dem Eingang eines bekannten Restaurants der gehobenen Klasse. Eines jener Häuser, in die Boerne gehen würde.   
Ein Ober kam auf sie zu und damit war ihre Chance vertan, unauffällig durch das Fenster zu spähen ob sie Boerne entdeckte.   
„Frau Haller?“, sprach er sie an, als er sie erreicht hatte und sie nickte zögerlich, straffte dann jedoch die Schultern. Wenn es wirklich Boerne war, der sie hier zum Essen eingeladen hatte, dann wollte sie das auch genießen. „Ja.“

„Sie werden erwartet.“ Er ging voran und brachte sie in einen etwas ruhigeren Teil des sehr eleganten Restaurants. In einer Nische, die von den meisten Tischen aus nicht einsehbar war, saß… Boerne. 

Er stand auf, als sie sich dem Tisch näherte und begrüßte sie formvollendet mit einem Handkuss. „Ich freue mich, dass Sie gekommen sind, Frau Haller.“ 

Silke zögerte etwas befangen, ließ sich dann von ihm den Stuhl zurechtrücken, auf dem bereits ein Kissen lag. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch sie hob die Hand. „Warten Sie Professor. Bevor dies hier in ein Desaster ausartet… was wollen Sie?“ 

Boerne schluckte mit sichtlich mühsam unterdrückter Nervosität und wich ihrem Blick aus. Dann strafften sich seine Schultern und er schaute sie offen und ehrlich an. „Sie haben mir heute und morgen Zeit gegeben, erinnern Sie sich?“

Sie nickte und wartete auf weitere Erklärungen, doch Boerne lächelte nur und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, bat dann um die Weinkarte und unterband so jede weitere Frage in dieser Richtung. 

Boerne hatte sie schließlich, nach einem wirklich wunderbaren Essen und noch wunderbareren Gesprächen, nach Hause gefahren. Als sie schon ausgestiegen war, hatte er sie gebeten sich für den nächsten Nachmittag nichts vorzunehmen und warme Kleidung mit zur Arbeit zu bringen. 

~~

Der nächste Morgen versprach ein zwar kalter, aber sonniger und wolkenloser Tag zu werden. Beschwingt stand Silke auf, frühstückte und machte sich für die Arbeit fertig. Sie war schon fast zur Tür hinaus, als ihr Boernes Bitte vom Abend einfiel. 

Wirklich warme Kleidung… was hatte er nur vor? Es war Anfang Dezember und schon recht kühl, aber nicht so sehr, dass sie wirklich warme Kleidung gebraucht hätte. Ihr normaler Wintermantel reichte ihr bis jetzt.   
Trotzdem packte sie einen dicken Parka, Thermojeans, gefütterte Stiefel, Mütze und Handschuhe in eine Tasche und nahm sie mit. 

Boerne nickte ihr nur zu, als sie in der Rechtsmedizin ankam. Er stand bereits mit Braun am Obduktionstisch und hatte schon die nächste Leiche dort liegen. Ein alter Mann mit einer hässlichen Platzwunde am Kopf. 

„In Fach neun wartet ein Drogentoter und in Fach drei ein Schlaganfall, bei dem die Angehörigen sich gegenseitig des Mordes beschuldigen. Sehen Sie sich den zuerst an“, ordnete er merklich angespannt an, während er sich auf einen schwierigen Schnitt konzentrierte. 

„Mach ich, Professor“ antwortete sie und mit einem dicken enttäuschten Kloß im Magen zog sie sich ihren Kittel über. Hatte sie die Blumen und den schönen Abend gestern nur geträumt? 

Die Tasche mit den warmen Sachen warf sie in eine Ecke. 

Es ging schon auf Mittag zu, als sie mit den beiden Obduktionen fertig war und erschöpft lehnte sie sich gegen den Tisch. Braun war schließlich von Boerne zu ihr geschickt worden, um ihr zu helfen, so dass sie schneller fertig geworden war, als sie erwartet hatte. Dennoch war es ein hartes Stück Arbeit gewesen. 

Allerdings hatte sie eindeutig einen Schlaganfall ohne fremdes Einwirken nachweisen können. Auch das kam vor und eigentlich war sie froh, dass es diesmal kein Mordopfer gewesen war, was da unter ihrem Messer gelandet war. 

Bei Boerne hatte die Sache anders ausgesehen und er war gerade im Präsidium um der Staatsanwältin und den Kommissaren Bericht zu erstatten. Wahrscheinlich würde er sich dann wieder an Kommissar Thiels Fersen heften und ihn bei der Suche nach dem Täter begleiten. Es würde ein langweiliger, einsamer Nachmittag für sie werden… wie so oft. 

Sie seufzte und streifte auf dem Weg ins Labor die Handschuhe ab. Zwei der Obduktionshelfer lagerten die Leiche um und brachten sie in das Kühlfach zurück. Die beiden würden auch aufräumen, dafür hatte sie gesorgt, und dann Feierabend machen.   
Naja, wenigstens waren die dringendsten Untersuchungen abgeschlossen, nur die Auswertung der Proben wartete jetzt noch auf sie. 

Es war Routinearbeit und sie wusste, dass sie das in jeder Rechtsmedizin der Welt erwarten würde. In Berlin vermutlich noch mehr als hier. 

„Frau Haller? Sind Sie fertig?“ 

Silke drehte sich überrascht herum, als Boernes aufgekratzte Stimme durch die Rechtsmedizin schallte. Sie trat aus dem Labor. „Fertig womit?“

„Mit den beiden aus Fach drei und neun. Die Tische sind ja leer.“

„Wie man’s nimmt. Die Obduktionen sind durch, die Proben noch nicht.“

„Sehr gut.“ Boerne rieb sich die Hände. „Um die Proben kann sich Herr Braun kümmern, Sie kommen mit mir und…“, er sah sich suchend um, „… haben Sie warme Kleidung dabei?“

„Ja… aber… was haben Sie eigentlich vor?“

„Ich werde Ihnen die Welt zu Füßen legen.“ 

~~

Boerne hatte ihr nicht zu viel versprochen. 

Silke kuschelte sich noch ein wenig enger in ihren Parka und spähte nach unten. Sie schwebten, völlig lautlos vom gelegentlichen Zünden des Brenners abgesehen, über den Ebenen des Münsterlandes. Unter ihnen erstreckten sich ein buntes Mosaik aus braunen Äckern, mattgrünen Wiesen, Straßen, Dörfern, Kleinstädten und Gehöften. Hier und dort glitzerte ein See oder ein Bach. Über ihnen dehnte sich der tiefblaue Winterhimmel und ihr Atem stand in der kalten Luft in einer weißen Wolke vor ihrem Gesicht. 

Boerne stand dicht neben ihr und schien bereit zu sein, sie bei der kleinsten Unsicherheit sofort festzuhalten. Ganz ungefährlich war es auch nicht, was sie hier tat: Sie stand auf einem kleinen Tritt, damit sie über den hohen Rand des Ballonkorbes hinuntersehen konnte. 

Zuerst hatte sie Boerne für endgültig übergeschnappt gehalten, als er mit ihr zu einem kleinen Flugplatz gefahren war. Sie hatten ein leichtes Mittagessen zu sich genommen und anschließend hatte er sie angewiesen, sich in der Toilette umzuziehen. Er selbst hatte auch eine Tasche bei sich gehabt und hatte es ihr gleich getan.   
Sie hatte nicht schlecht gestaunt, als sie ihn kurz darauf wiedergesehen hatte, ebenfalls in dicke Winterkleidung gehüllt.

Mit einem breiten, zufriedenen Lächeln hatte er sie dann auf den Flugplatz hinaus geführt, wo ein Team von Heißluftballonsportlern dabei war, einen Start vorzubereiten. Sie hatte gebannt zugesehen, wie sich der leuchtend rote Ballon mit Luft füllte und Stück für Stück majestätisch aufrichtete. 

Boerne hatte sich kurz bei ihr entschuldigt und war dann zu den Leuten hinüber gegangen. Sie war ihm langsam hinterhergeschlendert, bis sie hatte hören können, was er sagte. 

Verdutzt war sie dann stehengeblieben. Wollte er wirklich mit ihr zusammen in dem Ballon fahren? Sie hatte sich schmunzelnd darüber amüsiert und reichlich irritiert den Kopf geschüttelt. Damit hatte sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Aber… schließlich hatte sie ihn ja herausgefordert, oder nicht?

Plötzlich hatte er sich zu ihr umgedreht. „Frau Haller? Kommen Sie, der Ballon ist bereit. Wir können starten.“

Sie war zu ihm gegangen und hatte sich von ihm dabei helfen lassen, über eine Leiter in den Korb zu klettern. Natürlich war sie zu klein, um vernünftig über den Rand hinweg sehen zu können, doch auch daran hatte er ganz offensichtlich gedacht.   
Der Ballonführer schien nicht sehr glücklich darüber gewesen zu sein, doch Boerne hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie einen Tritt benutzte, den er vorsorglich mitgeordert hatte.   
Nun konnte sie bequem über den Rand schauen und sie genoss die herrliche Aussicht. 

„Wussten Sie, dass das Steigen des Heißluftballons mit dem Auftrieb eines Körpers im Wasser verglichen werden kann?“, dozierte er, wie so oft mit raumgreifenden Bewegungen und sich in Pose werfend. Gleichzeitig blieb er jedoch dicht bei ihr.   
„Schon die Brüder Montgolfier entdeckten im Jahr 1783, dass die heiße Luft im Inneren für den Auftrieb sorgt... die ersten Heißluftballone wurden nach ihnen benannt… Montgolfieren... sie glaubten damals allerdings, sie hätten ein neues Gas entdeckt.“   
Er lachte leicht abfällig, fuhr dann jedoch ohne Pause fort. „Heute weiß der gebildete Mensch natürlich, dass dies durch den physikalischen Unterschied der Dichte von kalter und warmer Luft geschieht. Die Auftriebskraft ist dabei immer so groß wie die Gewichtskraft des kalten und damit verdrängten Luftvolumens. Bei genügender Wärme ist die nach oben gerichtete Auftriebskraft größer als die nach unten gerichtete Gewichtskraft von Korb und Eigengewicht des Ballons und der darin enthaltenen Luft. Sogar etliche Passagiere können dadurch transportiert werden.“  
Sie hörte ihm schweigend zu, genoss einfach die so vertraute und gleichzeitig völlig neue Situation zwischen ihnen. Boernes Hand lag neben ihrer auf dem dicken, lederbezogenen Rand und einem Impuls folgend legte sie ihre darüber.   
Sie sah nicht auf, wagte es nicht ihn anzusehen, weil sie fürchtete er würde merken, dass ihr Herz wie wild klopfte. 

Einen Moment lang geschah gar nichts, dann trat er dicht hinter sie und schlang einen Arm um ihre Taille, zog sie an sich.   
„Die Montgolfieren sind zurückgekehrt, prall und bunt wie das Leben, über allen Widrigkeiten schwebend. Sie sind die heißen Geliebten des Windes, Fährschiffe unserer Träume“, rezitierte er. 

Sie lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an ihn und drehte den Kopf, um sein Gesicht sehen zu können. „Und wohin bringen uns die Fährschiffe unserer Träume?“

Er sah sie eine lange Zeit einfach nur still an und sie begann sich in seinen Augen zu verlieren. Hatte sie je geglaubt, dieser Mann wäre ein oberflächlicher, selbstverliebter Schnösel? An der Oberfläche war er das, aber was sich dahinter verbarg… 

Ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als er langsam den Kopf zur Seite neigte und sie sanft küsste, zärtlich… ohne zu fordern.  
Schließlich löste er sich wieder von ihr. „Ich sagte doch, ich würde dir die Welt zu Füßen legen… Silke“, murmelte er dann dicht neben ihrem Ohr.

Seine Stimme klang belegt und sie ahnte, dass er wohl genauso nervös war wie sie.   
„Nur die Welt der Rechtsmedizin… oder… deine Welt?“   
So romantisch das alles war, musste sie doch genau wissen, woran sie war. Veranstaltete er das alles nur um sie nicht als Assistentin zu verlieren? Sie hoffte, dass sie sich irrte, aber manchmal konnte sie sein Verhalten und seine Gedankengänge einfach nicht deuten. 

Er wich ein wenig zurück, hielt sie aber immer noch fest. Ein amüsiertes Funkeln blitzte in seinen Augen auf. „Alberich, du enttäuschst mich! Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde mich der Rache deiner Freundin aussetzen, nur damit ich dich mit Blumen überhäufen kann… oder in einem Restaurant auf dich warten, ohne zu wissen, ob du überhaupt kommen wirst… oder…“, er spähte über ihre Schulter hinweg nach unten und verstärkte den Griff um ihre Taille ein wenig, „… alle Hebel in Bewegung setzen um heute Nachmittag so kurzfristig eine Ballonfahrt zu organisieren… wenn es mir nur darum ginge, dich als meine Mitarbeiterin nicht zu verlieren?“

„Und warum warst du dann bissig wie ein alter Wachhund?“   
Sie wusste die Antwort, noch bevor sie seine betrübte Miene sah. 

„Was glaubst du, warum?“ 

„Du warst tatsächlich eifersüchtig?“, platzte es ungläubig aus ihr heraus und sie grinste breit, als Boerne in gespieltem Ärger die Stirn runzelte und sie über den Rand der Brille scharf ansah. „Ja, ich war eifersüchtig“, knurrte er und rollte mit den Augen. „Bist du jetzt zufrieden?“ 

„Eifersüchtig darauf, dass ich auch als Rednerin eingeladen worden bin, oder eifersüchtig auf…“

„Linder“, schnaubte Boerne. „Ja, ich hätte ihn am liebsten in kleine Stücke zerrissen und dann fein säuberlich unter den Teppich gekehrt, wo er ja auch hingehört.“   
„Damit er zu meiner Größe passt?“ Sie musste es einfach sagen. Sie wollte ihn dazu bringen, es auszusprechen und wenn nicht hier und jetzt, wann hätte sie sonst je wieder die Chance dazu. 

„Was soll das denn jetzt…?“ Boerne runzelte die Stirn und verstand erst dann, was sie gemeint hatte. Er stöhnte. „Nein. Nicht wegen deiner Größe. Ich…“ Er stockte und schwieg einen Moment. 

Sie wollte nicht, dass er sich eine Ausrede zurechtlegte. „Sondern weil…?“, bohrte sie deshalb weiter. 

„Weil ich…“, er atmete tief durch und sie sah, wie er bewusst jede Fassade fallen ließ. Im nächsten Moment platzte alles aus ihm heraus: „Als du zum Symposium eingeladen worden bist… ich freute mich für dich, fürchtete jedoch auch, du würdest in diesen Kreisen, die du ja nicht kennst, hoffnungslos untergehen. Da wehen ganz andere Winde, als hier im beschaulichen Münster, sage ich dir. Du hast dich aber so gut geschlagen, dass ich völlig überflüssig war.“

„Und das hat an deinem Ego gekratzt?“

„Nein… ja… ach, ich weiß nicht. Ja, wahrscheinlich schon“, wand er sich. „Dann dieses unsägliche Malheur mit dem Hotelzimmer… Im Bad, als du die Haare hochgesteckt hast, da hätte ich dich fast geküsst.“  
Boerne stockte und schaute sie, überrascht über seine eigene Offenheit, bestürzt an, fuhr dann aber fort: „Dieser Linder… er ist ständig um dich herumgeschwänzelt, hat dich bezirzt und ich fürchtete, auch weil wir ja schon vor der Abreise eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit…“

„… eine große Meinungsverschiedenheit“, betonte Silke. „So viel Zeit muss sein.“

Boerne ließ sie mit einer Hand los und deutete mit Daumen und Zeigefinger eine kleine Spanne an, schaute dabei mit fragend schräg gelegtem Kopf auf sie hinab. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, musste aber schmunzeln und er erweiterte die Spanne ein wenig. Sie nickte. 

„Eine große…“, er hob zur Verdeutlichung die Hand mit den noch immer gespreizten Fingern, „…Meinungsverschiedenheit hatten, fürchtete ich, er könnte dich abwerben.“ 

Die amüsante Stimmung verpuffte und sie sah wie seine Schultern nach unten sackten. „Ich hatte ganz einfach Angst, dich zu verlieren… Silke“, murmelte er. 

Sie schluckte. „Und das hast du mir gezeigt, indem du auf mir rumgehackt hast? Und was war das mit dieser rothaarigen Rechtsmedizinerin, mit der du dich ja sogar hier in Münster getroffen hast.“ Sein Verhalten hatte sie gekränkt und so leicht verzieh sie ihm nicht… auch wenn sie ihm eigentlich schon verziehen hatte. Aber das musste er nicht wissen. 

Ein Schatten huschte über sein Gesicht und er winkte unwillig ab. „Hör mir bloß mit dieser Frau auf. Sie hatte mir praktisch an der Rechtsmedizin aufgelauert und wollte ganz offensichtlich bei mir übernachten. Keine Ahnung, wie sie darauf kommen konnte. Ich habe sie dann in ein Hotel gefahren, weil ich keine Annäherungsversuche ihrerseits wollte.“

„Das soll ich dir abkaufen? Dir… dem Charmeur, dem die Herzen der Frauen nur so zufliegen?“

Er schnaubte zynisch. „Gerüchte Silke, nichts als Gerüchte. Denkst du wirklich, ich hätte so großen Erfolg?“ Es klang niedergeschlagen. „Nein Silke. Ich kann die Frauen zwar mit meinen Erfolgen und Titeln beeindrucken… darüber hinaus aber… sie verschwinden schneller aus meinem Leben, als… “ Er verstummte und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. 

Sie glaubte ihm.   
„Ich bin noch hier, oder?“ 

„Ja, du bist noch hier“, bestätigte er leise. „Aber wirst du auch bleiben?“  
Sein Blick war so verzagt, seine Miene gleichzeitig so hoffnungsvoll, dass sie sich einfach auf die Zehenspitzen stellen musste, um ihn zu küssen. Etwas überrascht zuckte er zurück, kam ihr dann jedoch gleich wieder entgegen. 

Der Kuss war weich, versprach mehr und beide wollten sich nicht lösen, wollten alles auskosten, wollten nicht mehr in die Realität zurück geworfen werden. 

Hinter ihnen wurde der Brenner gezündet und sie zuckten erschrocken zusammen. Boerne lehnte die Stirn an ihren Kopf und atmete tief und zittrig ein.   
„Ich… ich habe mich in dich verliebt und… ich wollte dich bitten… du kennst mich… weißt, das ich nicht einfach bin… es ist unvernünftig und…“

„Es wäre unvernünftig, es nicht zu versuchen“, wisperte sie. „Eben weil ich dich kenne.“

„Dann bleibst du… bei mir? Als… mehr als nur meine Assistentin?“

„Ich werde bleiben. Als deine Assistentin… und mehr.“

~ ~~~ ~


	3. Die Welt zu ihren Füßen – kurzes Ende

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audience: Mature

~~

Boerne war noch nicht da, als sie leise die Zimmertür öffnete, und in diesem Moment war sie froh darüber. Er… und Linder… hatten sie so aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, dass sie erst wieder zur Ruhe kommen musste. 

Morgen Mittag, nach den letzten Vorträgen und einem abschließenden Plenum würde das Symposium mit einem gemeinsamen Mittagessen zu Ende gehen. Das hieß, sie würde wieder mit Boerne nach Hause fahren. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie sich darüber freuen sollte. 

Nachdenklich ließ sie sich in einen der Sessel sinken. Wieder schweiften Ihre Gedanken zurück, blieben an Momenten der letzten Tage hängen. Einzelne Szenen… eher Momentaufnahmen… tauchten wie Seifenblasen in ihrer Erinnerung auf. Boerne mit einem Strauß vor ihrer Tür… Boerne mit Schneeflocken auf dem Smoking und im Haar… Boerne, der ihrem Vortrag lauschte und danach der erste war, der applaudierte… der Tanz beim Bankett… seine vielen Ratschläge, in jenem Moment unerwünscht, aber dennoch hilfreich gewesen… 

Boerne. 

Sie lehnte sich zurück und schloss mit einem von Herzen kommenden Seufzen die Augen. Nun war es also doch passiert. Sie hatte sich in ihn verliebt und stand damit wohl ziemlich alleine da. Denn dass er… sie auch… ob er?

Sie würde es riskieren müssen. Entweder er erwiderte Ihre Gefühle, oder er tat es nicht. Es würde ihr Arbeitsverhältnis auf jeden Fall ändern. Ob zum Guten oder Schlechten würde sie herausfinden müssen.   
Wenn es… unerträglich sein würde…nun, eine Alternative hatte sie. 

Es war nicht ihre Art, vor Herausforderungen zurückzuschrecken. Deshalb stand sie auf, zog sich eine Bolerojacke über ihr ärmelloses, schwarzes Abendkleid und machte sich auf die Suche nach Boerne. 

~~

Der Atem stand als weiße Wolke vor seinem Gesicht und die Schneeflocken hüllten ihn ein, sperrten den nur spärlichen Lichtschimmer und die Geräusche aus, die vom Hotel zu ihm herüberdrangen. Es war kalt, aber nicht so sehr, dass er übermäßig fror. Eigentlich spürte er die Kälte gar nicht. Er saß einfach nur da, mit in den Nacken gelegtem Kopf, und ließ die Schneeflocken auf seinem Gesicht schmelzen. 

Als Kind hatte er das geliebt… es waren bittersüße Erinnerungen an eiskalte Haut und Schelte, weil er sich dem ausgesetzt hatte, an Hände, die ihn wieder warmrubbelten. Aber er war kein Kind mehr. 

Er fühlte sich dennoch ähnlich hilflos. Wie sollte er auch umgehen mit diesem Chaos in seinem Inneren? Selbst seine Exfrau hatte kein solches Wirrwarr aus Gefühlen, Ängsten, Hoffnungen und Fantasien in ihm auslösen können. Es war vernünftig gewesen sie zu heiraten, also hatte er es getan. Wie so vieles andere in seinem Leben, dass er aus Vernunft getan hatte. 

Auf sein Herz hatte er nur selten gehört, war es nicht gewohnt auf dessen Sprache zu lauschen.

Eine Hand, die sich in einer leichten Berührung auf seinen Arm legte, riss ihn aus dem Strudel seiner Gedanken. Er zuckte zusammen und schaute auf die Frau, die still vor ihm stand. Eine kleine Frau im schwarzen Abendkleid, mit hohen Schuhen und kunstvoll aufgesteckten Haaren, um eine Größe vorzutäuschen, die sie gar nicht brauchte. 

Er dachte nicht nach. Dass sie hier war, war ihm Antwort genug, egal welche Frage er stellte.   
Stumm öffnete er die Arme und sie kam zu ihm, schmiegte sich an ihn.   
Er spürte, dass sie zitterte. Aber sie war warm, es konnte nicht die Kälte sein. 

Ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals war weich und duftete gut. Er drehte den Kopf, wollte mehr davon und fand ihre Lippen. 

Sie schmeckte nach Wein, nach Leben, nach… er wusste es nicht, wusste nur, dass es noch nicht genug war. Er wollte mehr. Jetzt. 

Hunger erwachte in ihm, sammelte sich als heißer Knoten in seinen Eingeweiden und wanderte dann tiefer. Sie musste es gespürt haben. Ihre Hand glitt in seinen Nacken, zog ihn noch näher. Ihr Körper drängte sich an ihn, während sie ihn mit dem gleichen Verlangen küsste, das ihn verbrannte. 

Irgendwann löste sie sich von ihm und da waren sie, die Hände auf seinem eiskalten und schneenassen Gesicht, die ihn in die Wärme zurückholten.   
„Komm mit nach oben“, wisperte sie und stahl sich noch einen Kuss, den er nur zu gern erwiderte. 

Sie trat von ihm zurück, zog ihn an seiner Hand mit sich, bis er aufstand. Die vom Schnee inzwischen nasse Hose lag klamm an seinen Beinen, Stimmen drangen vom Hotel herüber und ließen den Kokon zerspringen, in den sie eingesponnen waren.   
Stück für Stück drängte sich die Realität in seine Wahrnehmung und er sah, dass sie zitterte. Ihre Hand war kühl in seiner. 

„Sie frieren, Alberich“, stellte er fest und merkte im gleichen Moment, dass es die falschen Worte gewesen waren. Ein Schatten glitt über ihre Miene, doch dann blitzte es in ihren Augen auf. „Und du bist nass!“

Da merkte er, was sich geändert hatte… was vorher noch gegolten hatte und sich jetzt falsch anfühlte. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Du auch… und es wird Zeit die nassen Sachen los zu werden, meinst du nicht auch?“ 

Sie strahlte ihn an. 

~~

Silke unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln, als sie die verwunderten Blicke einiger Nachtschwärmer auf sich zogen, die sich im Foyer in einer gemütlichen Sitzgruppe niedergelassen hatten.   
Sie mussten aber auch einen seltsamen Anblick bieten: Boernes Haare und Schultern waren nass von geschmolzenem Schnee, das gleiche galt für ihre Bolerojacke und wie ihre Frisur aussah wollte sie gar nicht wissen.

Schnell huschten sie in den Aufzug, da ihnen mittlerweile doch kalt geworden war. Als die Lifttüren sich hinter ihnen schlossen, zog Boerne sie an sich und sie schlang die Arme fest um ihn. 

Im Zimmer angekommen streifte sich Boerne die Smokingjacke von den Schultern, ließ sie dann beinahe achtlos auf einem der Sessel liegen. Sein Blick galt allein ihr und sie fühlte, wie Unsicherheit nach ihr tastete. 

Sie kannte Boerne so lange… kannte seine Mimik und Gestik, wusste, wie sie seine Körpersprache lesen konnte. Nun stand ein Mann vor ihr, der ihr fremd war… weil sie ihn so noch nie wahrgenommen hatte. 

Langsam kam er auf sie zu, schaute sie mit einem Blick an, der ihren Atem stocken ließ.   
Sie fühlte, wie er die Jacke von ihren Schultern streifte, dann mit den Fingerkuppen über Wange und Hals strich, sich langsam höher tastete und die Nadeln aus ihrer Frisur zog.   
Die langen Strähnen lösten sich und fielen locker auf ihre Schultern. Er griff hinein und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, küsste sie erneut und mit einer Intensität, die sie in ihm nicht vermutet hätte. 

Sie hielt sich an ihm fest, strich über das glatte Material seines Hemdes, spürte darunter die Wärme seines Körpers. Ihre Finger kämpften mit der Fliege. Er half ihr, indem er sie mit einem geübten Griff löste, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen. 

Silke konnte nicht sagen, wer von ihnen die Knöpfe öffnete. Sie wusste nur, dass sie ihm das Hemd von den Schultern schob und fast schon gierig über die weiche Haut strich.   
Boerne stöhnte leise in den Kuss, zog dann, nicht weniger ungeduldig als sie, den Reißverschluss ihres Kleides auf. Er liebkoste ihren Hals, presste die Lippen auf ein Schlüsselbein, strich mit der Zunge über ihre Kehle, die sie ihm mit zurückgelegtem Kopf darbot. Dann war ihr Kleid verschwunden und ebenso schnell der Rest ihrer Kleidung. 

Schauer liefen über ihren Körper, aber nicht weil es ihr kühl gewesen wäre. Seine Arme legten sich um ihre Schultern und schoben sich hinter ihre Knie, dann hob er sie hoch. Mit wenigen Schritten war er beim Bett, legte sie darauf ab. Ohne den Blick auch nur einen Moment von ihr abzuwenden, streifte er schnell seine übrige Kleidung ab. 

Sie spürte die Hitze, die von ihm ausging, als er sich neben sie legte. Seine Augen wanderten über ihren Körper und sie sah Bewunderung und Verlangen darin. Sie küsste ihn, zog seinen Kopf zu sich herunter und er gab gerne nach, zog sie wieder eng an sich. 

Haut traf auf Haut und sie stöhnte. Die Kraft, mit der er sie hielt war ihr nicht neu und trotzdem unbekannt. Seine Lippen geisterten über ihre Haut, schwebten nur Millimeter davon entfernt über sie. Es erregte sie mehr, als wenn er sie direkt berührt hätte. Ihre Schultern, eine sanfte Berührung der Halsschlagader, ihre Kehle, die Wölbung einer Brust…  
Sie grub die Hände in sein Haar, als er eine Brustwarze in den Mund nahm, sanft daran saugte. 

Silke bog sich ihm entgegen und er schlang die Arme um sie, zog sie über sich. Sie fühlte seine Hitze, die sich gegen sie drängte… hörte seinen schnellen Atem, als nun sie es war, die seinen Körper erkundete, über seinen Oberkörper und die Hüften strich. 

Boernes kräftige Finger hielten sie, liebkosten sie und rissen ihr gleichzeitig den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Sie konnte bald nicht mehr unterscheiden, wo seine Hände und wo seine Lippen waren, konnte sich nur noch an ihm festhalten, sich gegen ihn drängen. 

Er musste ihre wortlose Bitte gespürt haben und löste sich von ihr. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich leer, wollte ihn wieder an sich ziehen.   
„Warte… nur kurz…“, wisperte er heiser an ihren Lippen. Er küsste sie, ein Versprechen auf mehr. Dann war er fort, holte etwas aus seinem Koffer. Sie wusste, was es war und erneut lief ein Schauer durch ihren Körper.   
Im Lichtschein, der vom Wohnraum in das dunkle Schlafzimmer fiel, konnte sie die Umrisse seines Körpers sehen. Sie beobachtete seine Bewegungen und biss sich auf die Lippen, als die Spannung in ihrem Inneren beinahe unerträglich anstieg. Sie wollte ihn und sie wollte ihn jetzt. 

Im nächsten Moment war er wieder bei ihr und sie zog ihn voller Verlangen über sich, schlang die Beine um ihn und endlich… war er bei ihr. Er trank ihren Aufschrei mit einem Kuss von ihren Lippen, ließ sie sein eigenes Verlangen schmecken.   
Ihre Wahrnehmungen begannen zu zerfließen, konzentrierten sich dann nur noch auf ihn. Empfindungen, Lust und die Liebe, die sie für ihn empfand schlugen über ihr zusammen, als er den Kopf an ihren Hals presste und mit einem erstickten Stöhnen ihren Vornamen ausstieß.

~~

Boerne erwachte, als das erste Morgenlicht ins Zimmer fiel. Silke lag dicht an ihn geschmiegt, den Kopf auf seine Schulter gebettet, ein Bein über seine Hüften gelegt. 

Es war unvertraut und fühlte sich gleichzeitig richtig an.   
Sie hatte ihn mit ihrer Leidenschaft überrascht, doch auch sein Verlangen nach ihr war nicht geringer gewesen. Wann hatte er jemals so stark empfunden? Er wusste es nicht.   
Langsam strich er mit der Hand über ihr weiches Haar und die Schultern, spürte wie sie sich sanft zu regen begann. 

Noch verschlafen blinzelnd lächelte sie ihn an und richtete sich dann auf, um ihn zu küssen. Er erwiderte die Liebkosung, schob sie dann sanft ein wenig zurück und strich mit den Fingerkuppen über ihre Wange.

„Silke.“ Nur dieses eine Wort, war alles, was er hervorbrachte. Doch er legte all das, was er für sie empfand in dieses Wort, legte ihr damit die Welt… seine Welt… zu Füßen.

Er sah an ihrem Lächeln, dass sie verstand.   
Mehr Worte brauchten sie nicht.

Er streckte die Arme aus und sie schmiegte sich hinein. 

~~~~~


End file.
